L'Ambre de Draco
by Ladyboy
Summary: La perte de la seule personne qu'il ait aimé, une pierre loin d'être banale, la découverte d'un amour refusé...Draco voit sa vie bouleversée...HPDM
1. L'Ambre et L'Ombre

_**L'ambre de Draco Malfoy**_

_Chapitre 1._

Certains aiment croire que tout est beau et sain dans ce monde, d'autres ne croient pas que tout est soit blanc soit noir pour eux, le monde est Gris puis il y a les autres. Ceux qui comme moi ont un mal fou à prendre en compte ce que ce monde a fait de beau et ne peuvent que s'arrêter aux guerres, à ses victimes aux souffrances, à ces gens qui nous trahissent, à ces gens qui meurent. Je n'ai réellement aimé qu'une seule personne dans ma vie et cette personne a été tuée par ce qu'elle soutenait la mauvaise cause à Ses yeux. En effet la seule femme ayant compté dans ma vie, ma mère, a été exécutée sous mes yeux car elle avait fait le choix de protéger son fils de celui qu'elle considérait comme le monstre capable de détruire ce qu'il y avait de beau dans son monde : moi. Oui ma mère était une utopiste, depuis ma plus tendre enfance elle n'avait cessé d'essayer de me convaincre de la beauté de ce qui m'entoure pour contrebalancer avec mon cher père qui lui tentait de m'enfermer dans le fait que les moldus n'étaient que de la vermine à exterminer et que seul les sorciers de sang pur méritaient leur place à mes côtés. Jusqu'à la mort de ma mère j'avais toujours flotté dans le gris tout en ayant pris ma décision mais depuis ce fameux jour mon monde gris a un peu viré au noir…

_**+… Début du FlaSh BaCk …+**_

La neige tombait de plus en plus, ma mère m'avait attiré à la fenêtre pour me faire voir la beauté de la neige qui me ressemblait un peu à son avis.

-Regarde mon ange, tout ceci ne te rappelles personne ?

-Le Perce-oreille, ce vieux fou obèse qui pense encore pouvoir passer par les cheminées ? _dis-je en haussant un sourcil, me rappelant de ce conte qu'elle m'avait raconté il y a bien des années._

Elle rit

-Non mon chéri c'est le Père Noël et puis ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais…_sourit-elle de façon énigmatique_

-A qui pensais tu alors ?_ demandai-je en allant m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord de la fenêtre_

-A toi mon ange_ dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front_

-A moi…

-Oui regarde bien, cette apparence froide, cette couleur blanche si fascinante, cet aspect fragile et éphémère…tu est comme la neige mon ange, au premier abord on l'évite de peur de finir glacé mais quand on ose passer cette peur on finit par découvrir qu'on aimerait ne plus s'en détacher, on se demande comment on a put vivre avant s'en connaître le bonheur qu'on ressent à ses côtés.

-Vous vous égarez mère personne ne peux souhaiter découvrir les tréfonds de l'âme d'un Malfoy.

-Tu parles comme ton père, ne le laisse pas te persuader que tu te dois de finir dans la solitude et la haine des autres pour être digne de ton rang car je sais qu'un jour viendra où tu trouveras une personne qui t'aimeras pour qui tu est et non pour ce que tu représentes.

-Mais mère comment saurai-je qu'elle est celle que je veux à mes côtés ?

-Mon enfant, apprend à voir par delà les apparences toi aussi car à mon avis sans en avoir vraiment conscience tu as déjà rencontré _celui _qui te rendra heureux…

-Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir mère…

-Tu le comprendras bientôt fais moi confiance _dit-elle en me caressant la joue _

-Je me demande bien quel effet cela peut faire…_dis-je en regardant le tapis de neige qui recouvrait notre immense jardin_

-Viens avec moi, après tout quelle belle journée pour apprendre à son fils ce qu'est une bataille de neige ! _rit-elle en courant vers la porte_

-Enfin mère vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous savez bien que père nous a formellement interdit de mettre un pied dehors ! S'il nous voit cela risque de le rendre fou de rage !

-Mon chéri jusqu'à présent j'ai cédé à ton père, mais il suffit tu as 15 ans et il est inconcevable qu'à ton âge tu ne saches même pas quelle sensation procure la neige ! Maintenant enfile ton manteau, met des gants et une écharpe et nous sommes partis !_ s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste _

Je n'eu même pas le temps d'émettre une autre objection qu'elle m'avait déjà entraîné à sa suite, j'attrapais donc de quoi me couvrir avant quelle ne me tire dehors. Ce fut ce jour là que je découvris ce qu'étais l'hiver, en plus d'être une saison ponctuée par les vacances, par les relances incessantes de mon père pour que je devienne un mangemort, par les histoires fantasmagoriques de ma mère c'était une saison d'une froideur et d'une blancheur immaculée. Alors que je rêvais les pieds dans la neige je reçus ma première boule de neige, je sursautais avant de me tourner vers ma mère hilare. Je souris avant de me saisir à mon tour de cette matière froide et belle, s'en suivit une lutte sans merci durant une bonne heure alors que j'avais l'impression d'avoir pour la première fois 6 ans ce que je craignais arriva. Mon père ouvrit les immenses fenêtres du salon pour appeler d'une voix calme mais qui promettait enfer et tortures

-Narcissa, viens ici tout de suite je te prie j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire !

Le visage de ma mère se métamorphosa en quelques secondes passant d'une joie non contenue à un froid glacial ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion _(oui car il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle osait être elle-même et m'apprendre tout ce que son cœur possédait réellement.)_

Je la suivais alors que nous rentrions sans un mot vers le manoir, elle déposa ses affaires trempées sur le porte manteau puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Cependant elle revint sur ses pas à toute vitesse pour venir me rejoindre

-Mon ange, je souhaitais t'offrir ceci en cachette à noël mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'ai dès maintenant. Ceci est une Ambre dit-elle en sortant une petite pierre orangée de sa poche mais pas n'importe laquelle pour toi, je l'ai ensorcelée afin quelle te protège et elle a une autre spécificité…lorsque tu seras triste regarde là bien et elle te consoleras comme je voudrais pouvoir le faire jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, tu y reverras les images des plus beaux moments que nous avons passé ensemble, en te concentrant elle te permettras de les revivre et de rendre ta douleur plus supportable. Cette pierre te permettra de garder la mesure, afin que tu puisses t'accomplir sans sombrer. Et sache que lorsque tu auras trouvé celui qui te combleras cette pierre enregistreras les émotions et les plus beaux souvenirs que vous aurez afin d'en garder à jamais une trace…Prends bien soin de toi mon ange, et sache que je t'aimerai toujours où que je sois _me dit-elle après m'avoir glissé la pierre dans la main et m'avoir embrassé sur le front comme à son habitude._

J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver et qu'elle était déterminée, rien n'aurait pu la convaincre de ne pas faire ce qu'elle avait décidé…et au fond de moi j'ai su sans en connaître la raison que ce cadeau de noël n'était autre qu'un cadeau d'adieu.

-Narcissa ne me fais pas attendre ! _vociféra mon père_

Elle accéléra son pas et poussa les portes du salon avec un dernier sourire pour moi. Je m'approchais discrètement et me cachais dans un coin afin de pouvoir observer la scène.

Mon père étais dorénavant assis dans un fauteuil devant le feu de la cheminée.

-Que se passe-t-il Lucius ?

-Où est Draco ?

-Dans sa chambre pourquoi ?

-Nous devons discuter de son avenir très chère.

-Nous avons eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois, je refuse que mon fils entre dans le cercle des mangemorts il est bien trop jeune.

-C'est ce que tu dis depuis trois longues années déjà !

-Tout simplement car mon fils sera toujours trop jeune pour entrer au service du Lord.

Mon père se leva ses yeux brillant de colère

_-_Il recevra la marque ce soir même_ dit-il posément_

Je sentais un frisson d'horreur me parcourir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte ma mère le stoppa

-Il en ait hors de question.

-Tu oserais t'opposer au bon vouloir du Lord !

-Je refuse que Voldemort pervertisse l'âme de mon fils, je préfèrerai le voir combattre pour l'Ordre plutôt que de donner sa vie pour un Seigneur qui se servirai de lui comme d'un pantin à son image.

-Tu oses te mettre du côté du vieux fou plutôt que de celui de ton mari ?

-Tu n'est plus mon mari depuis que tu t'est laissé asservir par le Mage Noir !

Mon père la frappa si violemment qu'elle en tomba à terre, alors que j'allais me lever pour la protéger elle devina sûrement que j'étais là et mes intentions car elle regarda dans ma direction son regard m'ordonnant de ne pas faire un geste. Elle se releva avec toute la dignité possible, fit face à Lucius

-Si tu veux me tuer fais le, je préfère mourir plutôt que te laisser gâcher la vie de mon fils !

_-Doloris !_

Elle ne sourcilla pas alors que je voyais la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux

-J'ai toujours admiré ta folie, ton extravagance Narcissa mais là ce n'est plus de l'extravagance, c'est du suicide ! Ton fils est né pour l'ombre, la seule raison qui m'a poussé à l'engendrer était que je savais qu'il combattrai aux côtés du Maître.

-Là est la différence entre toi et moi Lucius, mon fils n'est pas né pour l'ombre pas plus qu'Harry Potter n'est né pour la Lumière il choisira lui aussi sa voie mais je refuse qu'un monstre dans ton genre régente sa vie ! Draco choisiras son camp sans ton avis !

-Je ne le laisserai jamais m'échapper…_murmure-t-il en augmentant la puissance des sorts qu'il lui fait subir_

Une goutte de sang coule le long des lèvres de ma mère, une larme coule le long de ma joue alors que j'entend sa voix résonner dans ma tête

_-Si tu m'aimes ne fais rien et fuis loin de ton père mon ange…_

Elle est dorénavant à terre et murmure

-Tu n'auras jamais son âme, il se battra…

Un homme enveloppé dans une grande cape noire sortit de l'ombre

-Ma très chère enfant, nous ne donnerons pas le choix à Draco…_Avada kedavra ! s'exclama-t-il sa baguette pointée sur ma mère_

_-Je t'aime ne l'oublis jamais…_cette phrase résonne encore dans ma tête, elle la prononça dans un dernier souffle et me l'envoya par télépathie.

Alors que mon cœur débordait, que mon âme était déchirée, qu'un torrent de larme envahissait mes yeux, que ma gorge restait nouée empêchant un cri de douleur de sortir je me rappelais la promesse à ma mère…

_Non maman je te jure de ne pas les laisser me prendre, je me battrai et je te vengerai même si pour cela je dois y consacrer ma vie !_

Je sortis de mon abri de fortune, serrai la pierre très fort dans ma main et me saisit du portauloin que Dumbledore m'avait confié en cas d'extrême urgence, car en effet, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le dire à me mère mais ma décision était déjà prise…j'allais entrer dans l'Ordre du phoenix.

Je me sentit happé dans une sorte de tourbillon pour finalement atterrir dans ce qui fût la maison de Sirius Black…

-Malfoy, que fais tu là ?_ me demanda Harry Potter très étonné de me voir là_

Je levais mon visage trempé de larmes vers lui

-J'ai besoin d'aide…_murmurai-je dans un souffle_

_**A suivre…**_

Donc voilà le premier chapitre de _Ma_ fic rien qu'à moi, j'espère que cela vous plaît, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que vous me serai aussi fidèle que dans la fic « Dans ta peau » que j'écris avec ma ptite Lucille…Comme vous l'aurez compris cette fic est un POV de Draco uniquement et les premiers chapitres risquent de se situer dans le flash back pour que vous voyez bien comment tout ceci se passe pour Dray, j'espère que vous aimez !

BizOos à tous

_**Lysiane**_


	2. Aides mOi

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_Je m'enferme dans ma bulle_

_Je ne regarde personne dans les couloirs de mon esprit_

_Il est déjà trop tard et il fait déjà si noir_

_Sur ma vie je n'ai aucun contrôle, sur ta vie aucun contrôle_

Dans le mal où je me perds 

_Dans le vide où je me noie_

_Bien sûr il y a les guerres_

_Mais il y a surtout Toi_

_Dans le noir des nuits trop claires_

_Dans le silence de mes combats_

_La solitude qui se resserre_

_Tes souvenirs qui ne meurent pas…_

_**Sans toi je ne prends pas cette vie construite pour moi ! (1)**_

Il me fixe, je vois le doute et l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux d'émeraudes mais je suis incapable de parler rien d'autre que des **_« Aides-moi »_** ne sortent de ma gorge. Un nœud bloque ma voix, rend ma respiration saccadée.

Moi qui ai appris à me créer un masque d'indifférence avant même mes premiers mots, je vois ces mots étouffés et ce masque tomber sans que je puisse le rattraper. Non je ne peux pas me cacher, je suis secoué par des tremblements, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, j'ai l'impression de vomir mon âme à chaque seconde, je ne vois plus clair tout est embué par les larmes de ma douleur…je tente de me relever mais j'en suis incapable, mes genoux tremblent tout autant que le reste de mon corps. Je me retrouve à genoux, en larmes et complètement perdu dans les quartiers de l'Ordre, Potter s'étant agenouillé avec une certaine méfiance pour me demander ce qu'il se passait. Je levais difficilement la tête pour plonger mon regard rougis dans son regard vert.

-J'ai besoin d'aide…ma mère…Ils l'ont tuée ! _arrivais-je difficilement à prononcer entre deux soubresauts de haine_

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandissent de surprise

-Qui ça Ils ?

-Voldemort…et Mon Père _dis-je d'une voix pleine de haine et de dégout_

-Tu les as vus ?_ demande-t-il doucement_

Pour toute réponse je prends sa main et la pose sur l'Ambre, ses yeux se ferment et je l'entend prononcer des bouts de phrases présents dans mon souvenir, il sursaute et ouvre les yeux sur moi en tremblant. Il me fixe puis se lève en me tendant la main

-Nous devons immédiatement aller en parler à Dumbledore et aux autres !

Je reste les yeux figés sur le parquet comme si celui-ci était la troisième merveille du monde, complètement plongé dans une sorte de transe, je ne pleure plus mais j'ai toujours l'impression que mon cœur va me sortir par la bouche d'un instant à l'autre quand je murmure

-Je les tuerai, je jure sur ma vie que j'ôterai les leurs même si pour cela je dois y rester !

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne difficilement pour voir Potter qui me tend toujours la main

-Je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens, car je me suis juré la même chose, je t'aiderai dans ton combat…

J'attrape sa main, il me tire et je me retrouve sur mes deux jambes bien que très chancelant. Voyant que je menace de m'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre il passe son bras autour de ma taille et je passe mon bras sur ses épaules afin de trouver un appui. Ainsi nous arrivons dans ce que je considère comme étant la salle à manger, il me « dépose » sur une des chaises

-Ne bouges pas je vais les chercher, j'en ai pour deux secondes…_murmure-t-il_

Je me prend le visage entre les mains, tentant désespérément de reprendre mes esprits, de redevenir moi-même. Mais qu'est-ce-que je crois à la fin ! je ne pourrai jamais plus être celui que j'étais, Ils l'ont tuée, Ils ont été les ciseaux qui ont coupé le fil de vie de ma mère ! Et cela jamais au grand jamais je ne l'accepterai, elle a donné sa vie pour que je puisse faire mes choix. Mon premier sera de mettre toute mon âme à les traquer, à les faire souffrir puis à les exterminer sans aucun état d'âme comme Ils ont osé le faire…à ce moment là ils n'ont pas mesuré la taille de leur erreur…Je ne leur laisserai pas un moment de répit, je les trouverai avant qu'ils ne me trouvent…Les chasseurs seront chassés. Je sens une haine inconditionnelle m'envahir à leur pensée, mais elle n'arrive pas à effacer le fossé qu'a creusé la souffrance qui ne partira sûrement jamais. Cela doit être le prix à payer après avoir perdu la personne comptant le plus dans votre vie…

_Mais rappelle toi Mon Ange que lorsque tu auras trouvé celui qui te fera connaître un véritable amour, sans faille et éternel il ne faudra pas que tu luttes même si tu cela te fais peur acceptes le et confie lui ton cœur et ton âme car il l'aura mérité…Promets-moi de ne pas le rejeter quoi qu'il se passe…_

Ces paroles me reviennent en tête, je ne chercherai pas mais si l'amour se présente à moi je te promets maman de ne pas lui fermer la porte. La seule chose que je n'ai jamais compris c'est qu'elle a toujours utilisé _Il_ pour désigner la personne qui me sera destinée, et ce n'avait pas l'air d'être une erreur de prononciation ou d'inattention, non comme si chacun de ses mots étaient pesés et sûrs…comme si elle savait déjà qui serai cette personne… Et comme si elle avait toujours su ce qui allait arriver…

Potter s'assit à côté de moi, je sursaute sortant de mes réflexions, il me regarde d'un air bienveillant et rassurant presque…protecteur. Mais ceci est impossible Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ne peuvent pas être autre chose que méfiant et haineux l'un envers l'autre !_…pas vrai ?…_Ils sont tous là, toute la_ Dumbledore Team…_Potter, Severus_ (qui commence a paniquer en me voyant là tremblant, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes agrémentés d'une lueur de folie haineuse), _toute la famille Weasley_ (soit tolérant avec les gens qui n'ont pas ta chance, préserve les apparences mais quand ce ne sera plus nécessaire soit respectueux avait dit ma mère), _Mc Gonnagal, Lupin et tous les autres…ainsi que Dumbledore bien évidemment. Qui se surprend de me voir là, Severus et Dumbledore_ (qui sont au courant de ma récente entrée dans l'Ordre)_ ainsi que Potter m'entourent d'un air inquiet.

-Draco, que fais-tu là, il s'est passé quelque chose ? _demande Severus apparemment paniqué_

-Ouai c'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici !_ s'exclame Ron Weasley d'un ton énervé, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de Potter et Severus à la fois (pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose ces deux là)_

-J'avais donné à Monsieur Malfoy un portauloin le menant ici en cas d'urgence_ dit calmement Dumbledore._

-Un portauloin le menant ici ! mais qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris, vous voulez voir une armée de Mangemorts débarquer ici ou quoi !_ éructa l'un des fils Weasley qui se fit réprimander par sa mère lui disant que Dumbledore devait avoir ses raisons d'avoir fait ça._

_-_En effet Molly j'avais mes raisons, je l'avais donné à Draco car il est un membre de l'Ordre depuis quelques semaines déjà…Certaines informations dont vous avez pu bénéficier venaient en effet de lui…

Tous sursautèrent et reculèrent

-Malfoy dans l'Ordre mais enfin c'est impossible ! _hurla Weasley_

-C'est possible vu que c'est le cas mon cher…_dis-je d'une voix tremblante mais décidée_

_Alors qu'ils allaient tous poser des tonnes de questions, Severus coupa_

-Draco, si tu est ici c'est donc qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Ma mère…ils l'ont tuée…_répétais-je des larmes coulant de long de mes joues pour aller s'éclater sur le parquet_

Il blanchit d'un coup _(ce qui est pourtant difficile dans le famille)_

-Ils ont tué Narcissa ?…_murmure-t-il d'un ton incrédule_

Je hoche la tête pour approuver

-Elle…elle s'est opposée à mon père qui voulait que je reçoive la marque ce soir même…

-…le connard…_ragea Severus_

-Elle m'a rappelé son amour par télépathie après avoir subit les sorts de torture de mon père, mais c'est Voldemort qui l'a achevée avec le sort ultime…et pour cela je dédierai ma vie à leur mort…_dis-je après un moment_

-La vengeance n'est pas la solution Draco…_dit Lupin_

Je ricanais

-Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais s'ils avaient tué la seule personne que vous aimiez vraiment, et qui apportait un peu de douceur à votre vie vous passeriez l'éponge après leur avoir souhaité une bonne et longue vie !

Il détourna le regard sachant que j'avais raison alors que Dumbledore se mit face à moi

-Draco je comprends ton désir de venger ta mère mais tu sais bien que seul Harry peut tuer Voldemort…

-Dans ce cas je ferai tout mon possible pour l'y aider…_coupai-je _

-…Quand à ton père reprend-t-il pas perturbé le moins du monde il doit aller à Azkaban.

-Non c'est en enfer qu'il doit aller…Vous savez de toute manière professeur qu'ils ne me laisseront pas partir , mon père ne se résoudra jamais à cela, et je préfère mourir plutôt que de devenir un Mangemort, je le tuerai avant qu'il ne me tue.

-Bon il est certain que tu ne peux décemment pas retourner au manoir, tu resteras dorénavant ici en attendant de retourner à Poudlard…

-Mais c'est inadmissible !

-Monsieur Weasley je vous prierai de garder vos remarques pour vous quand elle ne sont pas d'utilité publique dit Dumbledore d'un ton étonnamment froid

-Harry vas te montrer ta chambre…_dit Granger d'un ton presque…amical_

Ce dernier se leva et me fit signe de le suivre alors que les discussions allaient bon train dans mon dos. C'est une chambre blanche, une fenêtre laissant transparaître le peu de lumière de la pièce, un lit adossé à un angle et une armoire dans un autre. Alors que je regardais cette dernière je dis à Potter

-Je n'ais rien à y mettre, je n'ai rien pris d'autre que l'Ambre dis-je en touchant la poche de ma veste

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça on demandera à Dobby de les faire transplaner jusqu'ici ! Et puis la chambre est blanche afin que tu puisses la décorer à ta guise…

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce je l'interpellais

-Potter attends !

Il se retourne vers moi

-Merci…Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux m'accepter aussi facilement après tout ce que je t'ai fais mais…

-Pas de souci, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de cher et puis les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, à toi de me prouver que j'ai raison de te faire confiance…si t'as besoinde quelque chose ou même de parler ma chambre est à côté…_me coupe-t-il en souriant_

En effet les apparences sont trompeuses…alors que mon monde s'écroule, s'effrite, tombe en miettes, que je tombe dans un trou noir, que j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un zombie animé par le ressentiment le seul à me tendre une main secourable est mon ennemi de toujours…mais après tout qui mieux que lui peut me comprendre en ce moment ?…

_Maman je te promets le ciel,_

_A Eux je leurs promet l'enfer, _

_J'aiderai Potter dans son combat qui est mien,_

_Je deviendrai un homme dont tu pourras être fière,_

_Je choisis la voie de lumière alors que tout ce qui m'entoure n'est qu'ombre…_

A suivre… 

Le passage en italique du début est un extrait de la chanson _« Silence » de Natasha St Pier…_

Alors voici le second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, laissez moi des _reviews _pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ceci…et merci à ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissé ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois, continuez dans votre lancée :p

BizOos

Lysiane 


	3. Ouvre les yeux

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Voilà des heures que je suis allongé là, dans mon nouvel univers, mon lit, ma chambre et je dois avouer que celle-ci me correspond tout à fait en ce moment : morose, vide, désespérément triste, comme si elle était inhabitée, qu'elle tombait en ruine.

Je suis sur ce lit qui est monté sur ressorts avec des montants en fer et qui grince sinistrement au moindre mouvement, ce qui m'irrite je dois l'avouer par conséquent je reste dans ma contemplation les bras croisés derrière la nuque à observer le plafond qui je suppose fut blanc et qui est dorénavant gris virant au noir, craquelé de partout _(j'ai compté environ 160 fissures depuis mon arrivée il y a quelques heures à peine, bah quoi on s'occupe comme on peut). _Le parquet est terne, l'armoire couverte de poussière_ (je la nettoierai quand j'en aurai la motivation, autrement dit c'est pas demain la veille) _et dans le mur tout aussi mal en point que le plafond il y a un trou. Oui un trou ni trop grand, ni trop petit et celui-ci me donne une vue imprenable sur la chambre de Potter qui en effet est voisine à la mienne. Que nous soyons d'accord, vous me connaissez je n'utiliserai jamais cette imperfection dans le mur afin d'espionner mon meilleur ennemi mais tout à l'heure alors que je découvrais cette fenêtre sur sa chambre je ne m'étais pas de suite rendue compte qu'il était là à tourner comme un lion en cage, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose mais quoi là est tout le mystère ! Quand il fut fatigué de faire grincer le parquet il finit par s'arrêter, se diriger vers son lit _(sur lequel j'avais une vue royale)_ et commença à se déshabiller apparemment dans l'intention de faire un somme. Et normalement ça devrait être à ce moment là que je hausse les épaules, souffle de dédain et retourne dans la contemplation de mon plafond bien-aimé mais quelque chose en moi m'empêchait de détourner les yeux de lui, j'étais complètement fasciné par son corps magnifiquement sculpté par le quidditch et les entraînements intensifs le préparant à son combat imminent. Mais ce qui me fascinait encore plus c'était ses imperfections, les cicatrices encore visibles montrant à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse car comme disait ma mère :

_« Tu ne peux prétendre bien connaître quelqu'un que lorsque tu sais où est sa force et d'où vient sa faiblesse, et tu verras qu'un jour quand tu auras trouvé ton âme sœur tu seras à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. »_

Mais je me demande pourquoi Potter me fascine car il faut être réaliste, depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu il m'a toujours hautement fasciné même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer. Que peut-il bien se cacher sous ses cheveux noir jais et ses yeux d'émeraudes ? Car je sais que comme moi toutes ces années il ne cherchais qu'à sauver les apparences…à mon humble avis le Sauveur aurait bien besoin d'être Sauvé. Il tombe sur le lit comme une masse et s'endort avant même d'avoir put tirer les couvertures et sans que je sache même pourquoi je me met à sourire ! Oui la vision de Potter affalé sur son lit à moitié nu me fait sourire !

…_+…Je sais plus qui je suis, je tremble un peu, je prie…+…(1)_

Je finis par m'endormir alors que je comptais encore et encore les fissures_ (plus efficace que les moutons croyez-moi)_, je me réveillais je ne sais combien de temps plus tard à cause de Potter qui m'appelait doucement. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Je levais un sourcil et murmurais sur un ton grincheux et mal réveillé un

-Quoi qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Je t'ai entendu hurler, je suis juste venu voir si tout allait bien…

-Oh désolé j'ai du faire un cauchemar…_dis-je en rougissant (heureusement il faisait nuit, il ne s'en aperçut donc pas grâce à l'obscurité ambiante)_

En effet des brides de cauchemar me reviennent en tête, ma mère tuée, mon père ne levant pas le petit doigt, ma fuite,…

-Dis moi que j'ai rêvé que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar…soufflai-je en sentant mes yeux me brûler

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir te le dire mais ce serai te mentir…et j'estime que tu as déjà eu assez de mensonges dans ta vie.

-Tu vas me trouver stupide mais j'ai peur de me rendormir…

-Tout comme tu as peur d'affronter la vie sans elle, je comprends _finit-il_

-Dis tu voudrais bien…

-…Rester avec toi ?

-Oui _souriai-je_

Il me rendit mon sourire avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit et de poser ma tête sur ses genoux

-Ne t'en fais pas ça ira…sont les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans aucun cauchemars.

Le lendemain je me réveillais à cause de la lumière qui s'était introduite dans la chambre et aussi car j'entendais des murmures…

-Nom de dieu, Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait dans le lit de Malfoy ?_murmure une voix facilement reconnaissable_

-C'est pas vos ognons, occupez-vous de vos fesses ce sera déjà pas mal ! _souffle Granger en les poussant hors de l'entrebâillement de la porte_

Décidément je commence à l'apprécier cette petite, au moins elle sait quand il faut laisser faire les choses. Je lève difficilement la tête _(qui soit dit en passant me paraît deux fois plus lourde qu'hier)_ et vois Potter qui me regarde amusé.

-Depuis quand tu est réveillé ?

-Depuis assez longtemps pour te dire que je te préfère en ange qu'en espèce de petit démon…

-Moi un ange ? arrête de fumer Potter !

Il sourit

-J'ai pas besoin de ça…

-Non chez toi c'est naturel c'est vrai _souriai-je_

_-_C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

-Si tu le dis !_ dis-je en haussant les épaules pour finir par m'étirer dans un long bâillement _En tout cas tu fais un excellent coussin !

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment_ dit-il en haussant un sourcil _

_-_Oh non j'ai un entraînement dans dix minutes…_s'exclame-t-il en sautant du lit à toute vitesse_

-Dis je peux t'accompagner ? je voudrais t'aider à vaincre Voldemort et si ces entraînements t'y aident alors je veux être de la partie !

Il semble réfléchir puis dit en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens

-D'accord mais dépêches-toi !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, en quelques secondes je suis prêt et nous descendons ensemble déjeuner, je rencontre en premier les yeux de la Belette qui semblent vouloir me foudroyer sur place

-Pourquoi Harry était-il dans ton lit ! _s'exclame-t-il_

Je hausse un sourcil

-Ron ! _s'insurge Granger_

-Oui bonjour à toi aussi Weasley ! Si tu veux tout savoir Potter et moi avons fait l'amour comme des bêtes pendant toute la nuit ça te va ?

Il blanchit immédiatement comme si je venais de lui annoncer que Voldemort avait tué sa mère… Granger et Potter se regardent et retiennent un éclat de rire alors que Weasley est toujours blanc comme un linge et traumatisé à vie. Potter attrape vite fait un croissant avant de monter dans une salle encore plus sinistre que ma chambre.

-Potter vous voilà enfin quand j'ai accepté de vous entraîner je comptais sur le fait que vous seriez à l'heure mais il vous serait trop difficile d'être ponctuel bien évidemment ! _lança Severus en se retournant_

Il sursauta en me voyant

-Draco que fais tu là ? _dit-il apparemment surpris_

-Comme je l'ai dit hier je compte bien envoyer mon père en enfer et aider Potter à vaincre Voldemort quoi qu'il m'en coûte et j'aimerais participer à ses entraînements.

-Ecoute je sais bien que la mort de ta mère ta perturbé mais nous ne jouons pas les entraînements de Potter se déroulent comme en condition réelles et nous utilisons des sorts puissants et dangereux, je refuse que tu sois blessé à cause d'une envie de vengeance!

-Non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter _dis-je furieux _il est hors de question que je reste dans mon coin à me tourner les pousses alors que Potter s'entraîne dans le but de vaincre l'assassin de ma mère ! Et tu ne pourras pas me protéger de tout à l'heure qu'il est mon père et une dizaine de mangemorts doivent être à ma recherche et s'ils me trouvent ce n'est pas une brûlure ou un mal de crâne que je risque !

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais avancé vers lui ma baguette à la main le menaçant, une lueur meurtrière illuminant mes yeux gris

-Je sais bien que ton côté vélane te rend impulsif plus les évènements récents ont tendance à te faire sortir de tes gonds facilement , mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Si, il vaut mieux que Draco s'entraîne et aide Harry plutôt que de remuer sa rancœur dans sa solitude _dit Dumbledore apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte._

-Bien, si tout le monde se moque de mon avis_ dit Severus d'un ton dégoûté en époussetant sa robe de sorcier nous allons commencer _Potter mettez-vous là-bas_ dit-il en montrant le fond de la salle _et Draco à l'autre bout. Nous allons commencer par un duel pour voir où vous en êtes…En garde…commencez !

-Expelliarmus ! _m'exclamai-je_

Potter esquive le sort et utilise un sort de protection, le duel dura plusieurs heures. Tous les sorts que nous connaissions y sont passés…Comme prévu j'ai un mal de crâne affreux et Potter marche encore un peu en diagonale à cause du sort de vision trouble que je lui ai lancé. Dumbledore a finit par mettre fin au duel pour pouvoir aller dîner, nous expliquant qu'après nous devrons assister à la réunion de l'Ordre.

-Moi aussi ? _demandai-je timidement_

-Surtout toi, nous avons des informations sur lesquelles tu pourrais nous éclairer.

Le repas se passa comme d'habitude pour eux : cris, joie et bonne humeur mais tout ceci était nouveau pour moi qui était habitué aux repas dans le silence absolu et les menaces.

-Tu ne manges pas ? _me demande Mrs Weasley en me sortant de ma contemplation_

-Euh non excusez-moi je n'ai pas très faim…_dis-je en sortant de table_

Tous me regardent partir, en arrivant dans ma chambre je m'effondre sur le lit me prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout ceci est trop dur, trop surréaliste pour moi…Elle me manque tellement, je ne peux pas intégrer ainsi une communauté qui est comme une famille pour ses membres ! Ma seule vraie famille à rendue l'âme hier et je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était !

-Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim…

-Potter je n'ai pas faim

-Non tu préfères te laisser dépérir et tu te dis qu'avec un peu de chance la pire chose qu'il peut t'arriver est de rejoindre ta mère !

Je le regarde choqué

-J'ai passé deux semaines enfermé dans une chambre morose et déprimante, hurlant ma détresse, refusant de me nourrir ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrai me rappeler que je suis vivant car je ne pouvais pas admettre que Sirius était définitivement mort. Je refuse de te laisser faire ce que j'ai fais, tu ne franchiras pas la Deadline, il en est hors de question…

-Elle n'est pas partie…

-Draco ta mère est morte _! affirma-t-il en me tenant le visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux_ Elle est morte mais elle sera toujours dans ton cœur et là dedans _dit-il en faisant un signe vers l'Ambre_

_Elle est morte_

_Elle est morte_

_Elle est morte_

_Elle ne reviendras pas…_

_Elle ne reviendras pas…_

_Elle ne reviendras pas…_

Petit extrait de « Qui je suis ? » de Kyo

Donc voilà ce chapitre est terminé j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plut…laissez moi des _reviews_ pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Et merci pour les encouragements et les toutes les choses positives que vous m'avez dites dans vos reviews ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Continuez à me suivre ainsi et à me laisser vos impressions…Merci beaucoup…

BizOos

_**Lysiane**_


	4. ForTe cOlère eT dOuce amertume

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Elle est morte 

Ces mots résonnent encore à mes oreilles comme un mantra lugubre et réaliste, chant de la raison et …de ma folie. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me contrôler d'être comme possédé, d'être dément…par pitié enfermez-moi avant que je ne m'enferme moi-même dans cet enfer qu'est devenu mon esprit.

-Enfermez-moi…

-Fais-moi confiance…je te libèrerai je te le promets ! _entends-je Potter me murmurer_

…_+…I promised to keep your heart broken…+…_

Je suis à terre, la tête entre les mains me balançant d'avant en arrière tel le dément qui avait pris possession de moi. Je levais mes yeux embués vers Potter qui me tenait les poignets me murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

-_Harry_ je vais devenir fou !

-Non c'est juste une épreuve qui te paraît insurmontable sur le moment mais tu verras avec le temps tu réapprendras à vivre sans elle. Et puis tu n'est pas seul ne l'oubli jamais, nous sommes là pour t'aider !

-M'aider ! Il ne savent même pas qui je suis réellement ! Pour eux je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit connard friqué et orgueilleux qui a bien mérité ce qui lui arrive !

-Tu te trompes ils ne pensent pas ça car personne ne mérite de perdre un proche ils ne le souhaiteraient à personne…même pas à leur pire ennemi ! par contre pour le petit connard t'as pas vraiment tord _dit-il en souriant largement_

J'attrape l'oreiller derrière moi et lui balance à travers la tête

-Qui y a-t-il tu veux te battre Potter !_ riai-je les joues encore mouillées_

-Non j'ai pour principe de ne jamais frapper un homme déjà à terre !_ rit-il en crachant deux plumes de mon oreiller_

-Tu vas voir lequel de nous deux est à terre !

S'en suit une _« lutte acharnée »_ à coup de polonchon _(**Note de l'auteur :** Ouaii bataille de polochon ! –hum excusez moi, comprendrons peut-être ceux qui ont vu Scary Movie 4 :x ) _de couvertures, de tout ce qui nous passe sous la main en fait. Alors que je dominais Potter, l'ayant plaqué au sol avec les deux mains bloqués par les miennes sur le parquet et moi à cheval sur lui étalé de tout son long sur le tapis gris au pied de mon lit, et que je savourais ma victoire (ses cheveux d'un noir jais étaient devenus bien gris à cause de la poussière remuée) j'entends :

-Ah bravo Potter si c'est comme ça que vous vous t'entraînez pour vaincre le Lord nous sommes sûrs de gagner ! _ironisa Severus _Draco je sais que tout ceci t'a perturbé mais delà à…_un frisson d'horreur le parcours tandis qu'il désigne Potter toujours prisonnier_…franchement tu me déçois ! En tant que ton tuteur légal à présent, je t'ordonne de descendre de Potter et de me suivre immédiatement !

Je sens une rage sourde m'envahir et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais alors qu'il nous fixe d'un air écœuré je tourne la tête vers Potter et l'embrasse aussi langoureusement que possible en prenant tout mon temps. Un éclair de rage passe dans les yeux de mon parrain qui tourne le dos et passe son chemin. Alors que je m'attendais à voir Potter me repousser violemment, me hurler dessus voir même me cracher dessus tout ce que je vois dans ses yeux c'est de la surprise. Non pas de haine, ni de colère juste de la surprise…et c'est moi qui en reste sans voix. J'ai juste voulu faire ça pour faire enrager mon parrain après tout, enfin je crois…enfin c'est possible…enfin je sais plus du tout pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! Bien que je ne me sois jamais posé de barrière concernant mes « fréquentations », même s'il m'est déjà arrivé d'embrasser un homme ou deux _(voir trois ou quatre)_ là c'est différent, il s'agit de POTTER ! Mon ennemi de toujours, que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble est acceptable mais ceci n'est pas normal, j'ai toujours haï Potter _(autant qu'il me fascinait)_ donc ce baiser aurait dut me répugner, j'aurais du courir dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents jusqu'à en perdre conscience mais non rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Je reste là à contempler Potter couvert de poussière me demandant pourquoi mon cœur se serre à cette vue.

_« -Mon enfant tu est un vélane, lorsque tu rencontreras ton âme sœur tu le sauras au plus profond de toi même si tu peux ne pas en avoir véritablement conscience et ne t'en rendre compte que des années plus tard ! _

_-Donc la première personne avec qui je sortirai sera mon âme sœur ?_

_-Non mon ange, tu peux passer des années à côtoyer des personnes ainsi sans que cela soit ton âme sœur mais crois moi je sais qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu te rendras à l'évidence…dit-elle avec un sourire enigmatique_

_-Maman tu sais qui est mon âme sœur ? demandai-je lors des vacances d'été après ma première année à Poudlard_

_-J'en ai une petite idée mon cœur…dit-elle sans m'en dire plus en m'embrassant sur le front »_

Nous restons comme cela à nous observer pendant quelques minutes lorsque finalement Potter semble vouloir prendre la parole, je le lâche pour qu'il puisse se mettre debout.

-La prochaine fois préviens moi avant…_dit-il simplement en souriant avant de sortir de la chambre_

Il dit ça tranquillement me laissant abasourdi et sous le choc, qu'à-t-il voulu dire par_ « la prochaine fois » _! C'était juste un…accident oui voilà c'est ça c'était juste un accident de parcours ! J'ai absolument détesté l'embrasser, sentir son corps chaud contre le mien, sentir son pouls s'accélérer, ses mains devenir moites…

Je déglutit

Oui j'ai vraiment détesté ça ! Non non je n'essaye pas de m'en convaincre ! Enfin peut-être un peu en fait…Mais c'est Potter nom de dieu ! il est inconcevable que je puisse ressentir autre chose que de l'amertume envers lui !

…_+…Break this bittersweet… spell on me. _

(Brise cette douce amertume…charme sur moi)

_Lost in the arms of destiny, bittersweet I want you… I need you…+…_

Perdu dans les bras de la destinée, douce amertume je te veux…j'ai besoin de toi…)

J'ai besoin d'aide, comment ce balafré a-t-il put semer en moi une confusion encore plus grande ! J'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre sans fond et que chaque minute une pierre s'échappe de sous mes pieds…Potter serait-il ma DeadLiNe, serait-il la dernière pierre qui pourrait soit me sauver la vie soit la faire définitivement basculer dans le vide ?

Alors que je me trouve dans un brouillard des plus envahissants je met la main dans ma poche pour la chercher à tâtons , une fois trouvée je l'emprisonne dans ma main et la serre de toutes mes forces. Je sens aussitôt la chaleur qui m'avait envahit se dupliquer pour courir à travers mon bras pour finalement intégrer la pierre qui brille fortement, je parie que je pourrai passer des heures à la polir sans obtenir cet éclat déroutant. Cependant je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer la pierre n'est pas censé absorber certains de mes sentiments ……sauf s'ils concernent La personne qui m'est destinée…..non connerie c'est impossible.

Je serre la pierre plus fort et me sent comme aspiré, non pas de la même manière qu'avec un portauloin c'est bien plus agréable, immédiatement une sensation m'envahit…l'Amour.

Je me revois à cinq ans au bord d'un lac en train de lancer du pain aux canards désespérément seul mais soudain je sent quelque chose qui me chatouille la joue, je ris doucement quand ma mère me met ses deux mains délicates sur les yeux.

-Qui est là ?

-Maman ?

-Non c'est le grand méchant loup _dit-elle en se jetant sur moi pour me faire des chatouilles_

Je ris aux éclats ne tentant même pas de me débattre trop heureux de ce moment. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs resplendissent avec l'éclat du soleil dans ce ciel d'été.

-Tu ne me laisseras jamais hein maman ?

-Non mon ange, je serai toujours avec toi là _dit-elle en tapotant avec son doigt l'endroit où se trouve mon cœur_

Soudain tout s'éloigne je reviens en arrière et me retrouve assis dans cette chambre avec un nuage de poussière et un sourire aux lèvres malgré mes yeux brillants.

-Je me battrais pour toi maman, tu ne m'as pas donné la vie et donné la tienne pour que j'en fasse n'importe quoi…_murmurai-je_

Je me relève difficilement, époussetant mon jean et mon pull lorsque Granger apparaît dans le couloir

-Hum…euh…Draco…la réunion commence…_dit-elle hésitante comme si j'allais lui lancer une série d'injure d'une seconde à l'autre_

-Merci j'arrive dans deux secondes…_dis-je en souriant_

Ce qui a l'air de la perturber au plus haut point elle a l'air de ne pas savoir si je me moque d'elle où si je suis sérieux, pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a rien d'ironique dans mes paroles je lui tourne le dos pour partir à la recherche de mes chaussures que j'avais enlevé quelques minutes plus tôt pour m'allonger sur le lit. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et me dire que tout le monde est dans le salon où nous enfin ils ont dîné. Après une dizaine de minutes je met enfin la main sur ces satanés godasses et me dirige à grand pas vers la réunion de l'Ordre.

Ils sont tous là à m'attendre assis autour de cette immense table plutôt impressionnante, il reste une place de libre à côté de Potter (on dit merci Dumbyyy) vers laquelle je me dirige en m'excusant pour mon retard. Dumbledore se lève de sa place en bout de table pour commencer son discours.

-Mes chers amis maintenant que nous sommes tous là _dit-il en me regardant alors que je sent la gêne m'envahir_ J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer…

-Encore _souffle Weasley en me fixant d'un air rageur_

_-_Eh oui Monsieur Weasley les mauvaises nouvelles sont le propres des guerres et soyons réalistes nous sommes en guerre !

-Et quelle est cette terrible nouvelle ? _demanda Potter pour couper cours au débat_

-Eh bien en premier lieu nous avons effectivement retrouvé le corps sans vie de Narcissa Malfoy dans le manoir bien évidemment laissé à l'abandon _dit le directeur en me regardant d'un air désolé_

-Parce que vous en doutiez_ riai-je sarcastiquement _vous pensez vraiment que j'aurai pu inventer la mort de ma propre mère juste pour me faire prier !

-Personne n'a dit ça Draco…_tenta Potter_

-Si après tout qui sait de quoi est capable un Malfoy, après tout chez toi le meurtre c'est dans les gênes qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tuée ! _s'exclama Weasley_

Tout le monde le regardait choqué de ce qu'il osait dire

-Ron pour l'amour de Dieu ferme-là !_ s'emporta Potter_

-Weasley je t'interdis de m'accuser d'avoir tuer la seule personne qui comptait dans ma vie, et je t'interdis de me juger tu ne me connais pas ! Tout ce que tu vois de moi c'est l'image que je souhaitais donner afin de protéger ma mère des représailles de mon père ! _dis-je d'un ton extrêmement froid_

-Quand on voit où ça l'a menée tu as bien fait et puis elle a du le chercher! _ria-t-il_

Sur ce je me jetais sur lui pour lui envoyer un crocher du droit à travers la figure

-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de ma mère, tu ne sais pas qui elle était je ne te permets pas de salir sa mémoire c'était la seule personne qui donnait un peu de lumière à ma vie sans elle j'aurais sûrement déjà sauté d'un pont ou d'un immeuble. Elle a lutté contre l'éducation sombre que me donnais mon père en me faisant chaque jour réaliser ce qu'il y avait de beau en ce monde, elle m'a appris à ne pas juger les gens mais je devais paraître être un connard sans cœur pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mon père et du Lord. Weasley tu te crois supérieur à moi mais tu ne vaut pas mieux que l'image que tu as de moi sombre connard ! _hurlai-je presque hystériquement alors que mes larmes tombaient sur le visage de Weasley à terre qui était devenu blanc comme un linge_

Alors que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi, je continuais à frapper lamentablement et inefficacement Weasley (sans que personne n'intervienne) avant de me relever sous leurs regards emplis de compassion je murmurais

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, tout ce que je veux c'est votre aide pour venger ma mère !

Voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne réagissait je partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée et sortir dans la rue encore couverte de neige, je marchais encore et encore pour finalement entrer dans un parc non loin de là et de m'adosser à un sapin. Je m'enfonçais dans la neige, je tremblais de froid au point où j'avais l'impression que mes larmes allaient se transformer en stalactites à peine sorties de mes yeux. _Mary mother of god_ je n'en peux plus après une seule journée passée en sachant qu'elle n'est plus là…comment pourrais-je supporter toutes les années qu'il me reste !

Alors que je me posais des tonnes de questions à moitié enseveli par la neige sous un sapin j'entendis une voix trop familière au loin…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas mon Lord nous l'auront bientôt…

_(Pendant ce temps au 12 square Grimmaud Dumbledore dis d'un ton las_

_-La seconde nouvelle que je voulais vous annoncer est que Lucius Malfoy a été repéré non loin d'ici il n'y a pas très longtemps, je vous demanderez donc à tous d'être très prudent…_

_A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'Harry Potter était déjà sortit en trombe de la maison pour partir à la recherche de sa Némésis pour laquelle il se faisait un sang d'encre…)_

A suivre… 

Et un autre chapitre de bouclé, j'ai particulièrement aimé faire celui-ci je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…enfin peut-être es-ce parce que l'histoire évolue un peu tout en restant dans le cadre des autres chapitres…Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris les phrases entre …+…+… et en italique sont des extraits de chansons (qui pour moi vont avec la situation ) dans ce chapitre le premier est issu de la chanson _« Keep your heart broken »_ de The Rasmus et le second de _« Bittersweet »_ d'Apocalyptica en duo avec Ville Valo (HIM) et Lauri Ylönen (The Rasmus) où j'ai ajouté la traduction entre parenthèse pour mes lecteurs qui n'aiment pas l'anglais et n'y comprennent rien où pour ceux qui ont la flemme de chercher lol

Sur ce j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu **_laissez-moi plein de reviews _**pour me **_dire ce que vous en pensez et je serai aux anges_**, merci à tout ceux qui sont fidèles à ma fic et qui laissent des reviews…continuez sur votre lancée les amis !

_Et rendez vous au prochain chapitre ;)_

BizOos

Lysiane 


	5. L'EnVie

_**Chapitre 5.**_

…_+...Qu'on me donne l'obscurité puis la lumière  
Qu'on me donne la faim la soif puis un festin  
Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire  
Que Je retrouve le prix de la vie... **enfin !**_

Qu'on me donne la peine pour que j'aime dormir  
Qu'on me donne le froid **pour que j'aime la flamme**  
Pour que j'aime ma terre qu'on me donne l**'exil**  
Et qu'on m'enferme un an pour rêver à... **des hommes** !

On m'a trop donné bien avant **l'envie**  
J'ai **oublié** les rêves et les merci  
Toutes ces choses qui avaient **un prix**  
Qui font **l'envie de vivre et le désir**  
**Et le plaisir aussi..**  
qu'on me donne l'envie  
L'envie d'avoir envie...  
**qu'on allume ma vie !**

**Qu'on me donne la haine pour que j'aime l'Amour**  
La solitude aussi pour que j'aime les gens  
Pour que j'aime le silence qu'on me fasse des discours  
Et toucher la misère pour respecter... l'argent !

Pour que j'aime être sain, vaincre la maladie  
Qu'on me donne la nuit pour que j'aime le jour  
Qu'on me donne le jour pour que j'aime la nuit  
**Pour que j'aime aujourd'hui oublier les... "toujours" !**

On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie  
J'ai oublié les rêves et les merci  
Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix  
Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir  
Et le plaisir aussi...  
qu'on me donne l'envie  
**L'envie d'avoir envie, qu'on... Rallume ma vie ! (1) …+…**

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me rendre l'envie ?

L'envie de vivre, de me battre…d'aimer ?

Quel est la seule chose qui pourrait me faire sortir de ma léthargie ?

J'ai l'impression d'être ici dans le froid, sous ce maudit sapin depuis des siècles !

Car il faut l'avouer depuis qu'Elle a disparu les secondes me paraissent des minutes, les minutes des heures, les heures des jours et les jours des semaines…Ce qui me paraît étrange c'est qu'il y a quelques moments de ces derniers jours où je me suis sentis presque…à ma place. Et je me sens coupable de ces moments, comme si je n'avais pas le droit à la paix avant de les avoir retrouvés et de leur avoir fait payer le prix de ma vengeance.

J'ai tellement peur de lui survivre…

Croyez-vous que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais lorsque je me laisse aller à rire ou a partager des émotions, du temps avec lui…

Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer mais quand il est là j'ai l'impression qu'une fenêtre s'ouvre amenant de la fraîcheur dans mon cœur rempli de poussière…Comme si d'un coup mes problèmes s'envolaient par cette ouverture, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve…Serai-t-il possible que je ressente _le besoin_ d'être auprès de Potter ?

Lui que j'ai passé mon temps à provoquer, à tourmenter…et si c'était seulement un moyen pour attirer son attention ?

_Ma vieille haine à son égard cacherait-elle autre chose ?_

Moi qui ai toujours préféré la solitude à la compagnie de quelqu'un j'ai un besoin presque vital de le savoir proche de moi, plus il s'éloigne plus je me sens vide…

_Voudrai-je tout simplement que Potter devienne mon…ami ?_

Ce mot me semble tellement subjectif…

je crois que je n'en connais même que la définition du dictionnaire…

Après tout comme le dirai si justement Weasley qui aurait envie de se lier à un petit con prétentieux ! Surtout Potter, après tout ce que je lui ai fait il n'a aucune raison de me pardonner et de vouloir me côtoyer régulièrement !

Même si ça devenais le cas les autres continueraient de me fuir comme si j'avais une maladie hautement contagieuse…

Je me dois d'être réaliste…_je ne peux compter sur personne, à part moi-même comme je l'ai toujours fait!_

Je sursaute, les voix elles reviennent et semblent se rapprocher de plus en plus…

Cette voix aussi froide que de la glace, ce ton hautain je le connais…

Mon dieu…Au seul moment où il ne faut pas que je le rencontre le voilà !

Je suis encore trop faible et par la barbe de merlin j'ai laissé ma baguette chez Potter dans la précipitation je l'ai complètement oubliée !

Je me retrouve sans défenses dans les alentours d'un fou furieux qui me sert de père !

_« Ne vous en faîtes pas my Lord nous le retrouverons très vite je le sens ! »_

Et de l'assassin maniaque de ma mère…

Maman je t'avais juré de te défendre et pour tout résultat je vais venir te rejoindre…

_(Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter courait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait._

_Vous l'auriez croisé à ce moment précis vous auriez juré avoir vu un homme capable de toutes les folies…Il était perdu mais refusait d'abandonner._

_« Ce sera avec toi que je reviendrai où bien je mourrai d'épuisement dans cette brise d'hiver » ce jura-t-il silencieusement. Soudain il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une rue analysant le moindre bruit, la moindre piste qui pourrai lui être secourable._

_« Hey espèce de malade, si t'est suicidaire jette toi plutôt sous un métro ! » hurla un homme apparemment pas bien frais en frôlant Harry avec sa voiture. Une fois de plus le survivant avait survécu, mais il s'en moquait complètement, il n'avait même pas porté attention à ce moldu plutôt vulgaire. Il était certain d'entendre des voix, vous me direz c'est un peu normal dans une grande ville comme Londres mais pas des voix comme celles-ci non des voix qu'il connaissait de trop._

_Il avança avec précaution vers le parc, saisissant en cachette sa baguette dans la poche de son blouson afin d'être paré à toute éventualité.)_

Les bruits se rapprochent, ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres…

« Lucius je te fais confiance, tu as toujours été un fidèle mangemort ne me déçois pas maintenant.

-Jamais maître ! _dit-il en faisant une petite révérence »_

C'est ce moment que Voldemort choisit pour transplaner, ce qui je l'avoue me soulagea un peu car sans Harry je n'aurait de toute manière pas put le battre…Il n'y avait donc plus que mon père et moi dans ce grand parc étonnement désert.

Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et sortit de ma cachette.

-Bonjour père…_dis-je tranquillement_

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers moi

-Draco, où étais tu donc passé ? J'étais vraiment…mort d'inquiétude ! _murmura-t-il sans une seule pointe de sincérité _Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible_ mon fils…_

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, tu n'as plus aucun lien avec moi sauf celui de la haine depuis que u as tué ma mère !_ m'exclamai-je avec rage_

-Tu as donc tout vu…_chuchota-t-il pensivement_

_-_Tu n'as donc qu'une solution…me tuer avant que je ne te tues_ finis-je_

Il sortit tranquillement sa baguette et s'approcha de moi

-Enfin mon cher enfant ne sois pas si pessimiste tu as encore le choix…

-Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de devenir aussi pourri que toi _dis-je avec dédain_

_-Doloris !_

Alors que je me tordais de douleur il dit d'une voix indifférente

-Ne me manque pas de respect ! J'ai toujours su que ta mère détruirai l'éducation que je te donnais, regarde-toi tu n'est plus qu'une loque sans aucun but elle a fait de toi un être faible…

-Non elle a fait de moi un être humain !

-Arrête d'être insolent…_souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me lancer un autre sort de torture qu'il affectionne_

-Regarde toi père, maman avait raison tu n'est qu'un pauvre larbin léchant les bottes de son maître pour se faire bien voir et tu peux me tuer ici et maintenant si cela te chante mais cela ne changera rien à cela ! Tu profites que je sois sans défense pour m'attaquer…tu n'est qu'un lâche !

-Très bien si tu le prend comme ça…quelques amis à moi arrivent et tu verras nous allons bien nous amuser…_Imperio_…

Je me sentis comme paralysé comme si je n'étais plus maître de moi-même

-Tu vas réellement savoir ce que c'est d'être un pantin _murmura-t-il d'un air sadique à mon oreille alors qu'un filet de sang sortit d'une des plaies qui ornaient dorénavant mon visage_

_-Petrificus Totalus ! s'écria une voix cachée derrière mon père_

Je vis un jet d'étincelles rouge et or puis mon géniteur n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir se retrouva pétrifié et me tomba dessus comme une statue de marbre. Sous le choc je laissais échapper ce qui devais ressembler à un gémissement de douleur vu que je m'étais cassé une côte en tombant sur un cailloux à cet endroit précis. Mais je n'attendis que quelques secondes avant de le sentir être soulevé et balancé dans le fossé à côté. J'étais à la fois terrifié et soulagé ne sachant pas qui était venu à ma rescousse et étant encore sous l'emprise de l'Imperio.

-_Finite Incantatem ! murmura la voix en pointant sa baguette sur moi_

Aussitôt je me sentis plus libre de bouger malgré le fait que j'en était incapable par les souvenirs laissés par mon père. « La voix » se pencha pour m'aider à me relever et dans la faible lumière du jour qui s'en allait j'aperçu le visage de celui qui venait de me sauver la vie.

-Harry…mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? _murmurai-je sur le coup de la surprise_

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir_ ria-t-il_

Il me prit par la taille passant mon bras par dessus ses épaules

-Allez c'est finit on rentre à la maison !

-Mais mon père…_murmurai-je plein de rage_

-Tu t'en occupera un autre jour là t'est pas en état, je te ramène au quartier fin de la discussion _dit-il en me dissuadant du regard de protester une fois encore_

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés Potter et moi à marcher l'un contre l'autre dans les rues enneigées de Londres.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fais peur…_dit-il soudainement _

Je hausse un sourcil

-Je suis défiguré à ce point ?

-Mais non idiot, ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai eu peur pour toi quand Dumbledore nous a annoncé que ton père rodait dans les parages alors que tu étais partit…

Un silence c'était instauré entre nous, quelque chose avait changé entre nous…je ne saurai pas dire quoi ni encore moins comment mais cela avait changé. Quand je regardais Potter je ne voyais plus le pauvre petit orphelin que tout le monde adulait, non je le regardais et tout ce que je voyais c'était Harry Potter le garçon qui était venu à ma recherche parce qu'il avait peur pour moi…Et cela provoquait un trouble encore plus grand en moi, personne à part ma mère ne s'était jamais inquiété de mon sort…j'aurais pu finir dévoré par un loup-garou, torturé à mort par mon propre père tout le monde s'en moquait. Mais Lui ça ne lui était pas égal, il n'avait pas eu peur de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver et était aussitôt partit à ma recherche. Et quand je réalises ça j'ai l'envie de me battre pour lui prouver qu'il a eu raison de m'aider, je ne veux pas le décevoir. Finalement je ne suis peut-être pas seul au monde…Lui l'était bien avant moi, à présent nous sommes deux à être seuls au monde et je sens que même si nous n'étions pas d'accord un lien nous unissait, quelque chose nous ramenait instinctivement vers l'autre…Et si c'était lui mon envie ? car il me donne l'envie, l'envie d'avoir envie…Es-ce que ce sera lui qui Rallumera ma vie ?…

_**A suivre…**_

_Alors voilà encore un petit chapitre, je réalise à chaque chapitre de plus combien j'aime écrire cette histoire car elle me donne vraiment **l'Envie **** **Je suis beaucoup attachée au personnage de Draco comme vous l'aurez deviné et puis c'est une longue histoire (hein lullu :p) J'espère que vous aimez lire ma fic autant que j'aime l'écrire.** Laissez moi quelques reviews **pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre **ça me fera extrêmement plaisir ! **Puis petite dédicace à **Lullu et Roxy **mes plus fidèles lectrices lol j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre les filles ;) _

_Aujourd'hui je suis motivé je crois que je vais même me mettre à écrire le chapitre 6 tout de suite, mais en l'attendant laissez-moi des **reviews** sur celui-ci :D_

_BizOos à tous_

_**Lysiane **_


	6. BesOin de sOinS

**_Chapitre 6_**.

Nous arrivons devant le quartier général de l'Ordre, invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, Harry ne prend même pas la peine de frapper. Il me maintient fermement de sorte à ce que je ne m'écroule pas, pousse la porte d'un coup sec et nous fait entrer.

Ils sont encore tous là assis à la grande table, ils n'ont pas l'air plus perturbés que ça de nous voir arriver sauf Granger et la mère de Weasley qui se précipitent vers nous apparemment très inquiètes. Harry claque la porte et leur lance un regard noir tandis que les deux femmes sur nous ne cessent de nous demander si tout va bien.

Lorsqu'il finit par détourner son regard il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et me dit

-Viens je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, on va appeler Madame Pomphresh pour qu'elle vienne t'examiner.

Son ton est à la fois emplit de douceur mais également ferme on sent que ce n'est pas une proposition mais une décision irrévocable.

Nous montons lentement les escaliers gravissant les marches unes à unes sans se presser. Arrivés dans ma chambre il me dépose délicatement sur le lit et s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent ? _demandai-je_

-T'en vouloir pourquoi? _Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils_

-Oui après tout c'est ma faute, tu as pris des risques à cause de moi, tu aurais très bien pu être blessé par ma faute ! si je n'étais pas sortit sur un coup de tête et si j'avais attendu l'annonce de Dumbledore je ne me serai pas jeté dans la gueule du loup ! _expliquai-je en baissant la tête_

Il me prend le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux

-Ecoute moi bien Draco, ce n'est pas ta faute tu ne pouvais pas deviner que ton père et Voldemort se promenaient dans le coin ! Ce serai plutôt à Ron de te faire c'est excuses, il a été odieux…et puis regarde je vais bien, même pas une égratignure _dit-il en souriant _et puis tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser tout seul dehors avec deux grands malades, surtout avec ce temps _explique-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la neige qui tombait au dehors_

Je souris en essuyant la larme qui commençait à couler

-Je préfère ça ! _dit-il en souriant toujours_

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi… je sens sa main effleurer la mienne, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère comme s'il battait la mesure, son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je ne sais pas pourquoi je déglutit de plus en plus difficilement.

Je ne sais pas ce que nous étions sur le point de faire, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Cependant nous avons été interrompus par un « crac » sonore qui nous fait sursauter, Madame Pomphresh se tenait devant la porte en toussautant.

-Quelqu'un à besoin de soins ici ?

-Oui madame lui et je crois que j'ai de la fièvre ! sourit malicieusement Harry

La jeune femme s'approche, met sa main sur son front _(et je ne sais pourquoi ce simple geste tout a fait anodin m'emplit d'une vague de rage) _

-Non monsieur Potter vous allez bien, votre température est très légèrement au dessus de la normale mais il n'y a rien d'alarmant elle devrait baisser par elle-même très vite !

-J'en suis pas si sûr _dit-il en me lançant un regard en biais que je ne comprends pas vraiment_

L'infirmière n'entend pas où n'y porte guère attention et se tourne vers moi

-Donc voilà notre petit blessé…

-Je suis pas si petit que ça ! _protestai-je_

Elle fait sortir Harry et m'examine pendant près d'une demi-heure me faisant passer une batterie de tests puis lui demande de revenir, à ma grande surprise celui-ci n'avait pas bougé il attendait patiemment derrière la porte depuis ce laps de temps.

-Bon Monsieur Malfoy…

-Draco s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Malfoy c'est celui qui m'a fait ça _dis-je fermement_

_-_Bien Draco, j'ai pu constater que tu avais une côte cassée et une autre fêlée, l'épaule gauche déboîtée puis quelques hématomes et cicatrices auxquelles il faudra faire bien attention…Pour tes côtes je vais te donner une crème à passer tous les jours mais que tu dois ménager le plus possible ton épaule, tu auras besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un donc Monsieur Potter se chargera de cette tache _(elle se tourne un peu vers Harry : je t'expliquerai comment la passer après lui dit-elle pendant qu'il acquiesce)_ ensuite il faudra mettre un bandage bien serré pour que tes côtes puissent se ressouder plus rapidement. Je vais confier à Monsieur Potter un peu de morphine, c'est un produit moldu très fort qui a pour propriété de calmer la douleur lorsqu'elle est trop vive mais utilisez là en dernier recours c'est bien compris ?

-Pourquoi vous ne me la confiez pas à moi ? _demandai-je intrigué_

-Disons que ce produit pris trop fréquemment peu entraîner une accoutumance, il calme toutes les douleurs et vus les récents évènements je préfère confier se produit à Monsieur Potter au cas où.

-Vous avez peur que je me transforme en junkie Madame ? _riai-je_

-Vu ton état y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! _ria Harry_

Je pris le polochon et lui balançais à travers de toutes me force, le problème c'est que j'ai un peu trop forcé

-Aïe et merde ! _m'exclamai-je en tenant mon épaule alors que Harry était écroulé de rire_

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer à me décrire tout ce qu'il me faudra faire ou ne pas faire pour guérir au plus vite car elle m'expliqua quelle ne pouvait pratiquer de sorts puissants pour me soigner car si je sortais ils laisseraient une empreinte magique détectable par les autres sorciers _(comme ceux qui veulent ma peau par exemple) _.

Je me retrouve donc avec tout une armada de gélules et crèmes en tout genre avant que l'infirmière ne transplane à nouveau, me laissant seul avec mon nouveau soigneur attitré.

-Il t'as pas raté n'empêche ! _murmure-t-il en fixant tous mes médicaments_

Je hausse les épaules _(enfin autant que je puisse le faire avec une des deux immobilisée quoi)_

-Si tu n'étais pas intervenu ça aurai pu être pire et puis que veux tu il s'est défoulé pour toutes les fois où il n'a pas put le faire à cause de ma mère…_dis-je en baissant les yeux_

-Je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal je te le jure…

-Je le tuerai avant que tu ne puisses l'approcher…

-A table ! _hurle Madame Weasley depuis le rez-de-chaussée_

-Tu viens ? _demande-t-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me lever_

-Non je préfère rester ici si ça ne te dérange pas…

-D'accord je te ramène de quoi manger vite !

-Merci…

-Normal je m'occupe du petit malade _dit-il en sortant en me faisant un signe de la main_

Je ris, il n'y a que lui qui est capable de me faire rire en ces moments difficiles…Lui qui m'a tant fait enrager, il s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais en sucre ou en porcelaine. Il n'y a pas à dire ce garçon restera toujours une énigme pour moi…Tant de compréhension et de générosité réunies dans une seule personne es-ce seulement possible ? Il est capable de pardonner à son ennemi comme je n'en aurai jamais été capable !

Soudain j'entends des cris provenant d'en bas

-Harry tu aurais pu être blessé !

-Et je n'aurai jamais eu à partir à sa poursuite si tu n'avais été aussi ignoble avec lui !

-C'est ma faute peut-être !

-Harry à raison Ron tu devrais aller présenter tes excuses à Draco il ne t'a rien fait et tu passes ton temps à l'attaquer ! _s'exclame Lupin_

-Mais il n'y a que moi qui ai conscience de qui est Malfoy !

-Non il n'y a que toi qui ne cherche pas à savoir qui il est vraiment, il est loin d'être comme tu le penses au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien et je sais que si tu faisais un tant soit peu d'efforts pour apprendre à le connaître je parierai même que tu t'entendrai bien avec lui !

-Oué c'est ça et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

-Ron par la barbe de Merlin ne soit pas aussi borné !_s'énerva Granger_

_-_Bon fais ce que tu veux passe pour un pauvre idiot rancunier si ça te fais plaisir, moi je vais porter à manger à Draco…

-Non mais je rêve bientôt tu vas emménager avec lui aussi !

Harry ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et frappa à la porte

-Entre !

-Désolé pour la dispute tu as du en profiter jusqu'ici non ? _dit-il d'un air las_

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation

-Harry je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec ton meilleur ami à cause de moi, je peux me débrouiller seul tu sais…

-Tu n'est pas en cause, c'est l'intolérance de Ron qui cause cette dispute lorsqu'il apprendra à être ouvert d'esprit peut-être que nous retrouverons des points d'entente _coupe-t-il_

Sur ce je mange rapidement et Harry me signale qu'il doit me faire le bandage pour que je n'ai pas mal pendant la nuit. Il prend donc la crème et viens se placer face à moi sur le lit.

-Enlève ton pull _dit-il calmement_

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi tu veux que je te passes la crème sur le pull ? _rie-t-il_

-Ah oui bien sûr _marmonnai-je en rougissant légèrement_

J'enlevais donc mon pull pour me retrouver torse nu face à mon ancien pire ennemi. Il s'approche de moi, et commence à étaler la crème sur les cicatrices qui se trouvent sur mes côtes. Je frissonne au contact de ses doigts fins et froids, il s'en aperçoit et me demande s'il ma fait mal

-Non non…_murmurai-je _c'est juste que je trouve cette situation tellement irréelle, tu te rend compte qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine on se détestait cordialement et te voilà en train de panser mes blessures plutôt original non ?

-Disons que les choses ont pris un autre tournant voilà tout, et de mon côté j'ai toujours préféré l'amour à la haine !

-L'amour ? _demandai-je en haussant un sourcil_

-Euhh oui enfin l'amitié je veux dire ! _se reprend-t-il apparemment embarrassé_ Voilà avance un peu que je puisse te passer la bande.

Mon dieu il est si proche, son torse s'appuie très légèrement sur le mien afin de faire tourner le pansement dans mon dos, je sens son parfum si particulier, ses cheveux _(qui d'ailleurs on bien poussé depuis la fin des cours) _me font des chatouilles dans le coup et je ne sais pourquoi une étrange chaleur m'enserre le cœur.

Il se redresse et se trouve nez à nez avec moi

-Voilà j'ai finis ça ne te fais pas trop mal ?

-Non c'est parfait…absolument parfait…

Ses yeux d'émeraudes me font chavirer, ses cheveux noirs me troublent, ses mains fines me font perdre la raison et lui il me la fait retrouver…

_Mon dieu mais qui est-il pour me troubler autant qu'il me rassure?_

_**A suivre…**_

_Et voilà le sixième chapitre, je vous avez dit que j'étais motivé !lol_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira…laissez moi des **reviews **pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît chers lecteurs et lectrices !Merci à tous_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;)_

_BizOos_

_**Lysiane**_


	7. EnTre rêVe eT réaLiTé

_**Chapitre 7.**_

-Draco tu te sens bien, tu as l'air…étrange

…_+…I hear you breathe so far from me_

Je t'entend respirer si loin de moi

_I feel your touch so close and real_

Je sens ton toucher si près et réel_)…+…_

_-_Ce n'est rien il y a juste tellement de questions que je me pose…

-Je peux peut-être t'aider à en résoudre quelques unes _propose-t-il_

-Oui et c'est justement là qu'est le problème…

Il hausse un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, une lueur de curiosité enflammant ses immenses yeux verts

…+…_Just one look into your eyes_

(Juste un regard dans tes yeux)

One look and I cry 

(Un regard et je pleure)

'Cause you're so beautiful 

(Car tu es si beau)…+…

-Expliques-toi…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée je pense, il vaut mieux que nous en restions là ! _dis-je en me levant brusquement (une douleur fulgurante me transperce le torse mais je n'en montre rien)_

Il me retient et je me retourne vers lui

-Harry, je suis en train de réaliser des choses qui ne te plairaient vraiment pas et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi alors que nous venons tout juste de nous rapprocher…

-Crois moi, il faudrait bien plus que des mots pour m'éloigner de toi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais peu importe ce qui arrive _affirme-t-il_

_-_Je…enfin…je me demande si c'est prudent pour toi de passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme moi…

-Je côtoie qui me plaît et puis Draco…ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me dire…_dit-il avec un sourire malicieux_

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr cher Monsieur Potter ?_ demandais-je les sourcils levés_

-Tout simplement parce que je l'ai sentis je ne saurai dire comment et puis tu as longuement hésité au début de ta phrase, comme si tu cherchais tes mots !

-ça ne veux strictement rien dire !

-Il est l'heure d'aller au lit les enfants ! _s'exclama Madame Weasley à la porte_

Harry se leva lentement mais se recouche finalement sur mon lit

-Tu as entendu ce qu'as dit la Dame Potter allez au lit et que ça saute !_ riai-je_

-Mais c'est ce que je fais ! _sourit-il_

-Je pense qu'elle parlait plutôt de Ton lit tu te rappelles le grand truc au milieu de la pièce d'a côté !

-Comment sais-tu que mon lit est au milieu de la pièce ?

Je rougis faiblement

-Une intuition voilà tout, allez du vent !

-Mouais, je saurai ce que tu ne veux pas me dire Malfoy…_me souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant délicatement la porte_

La vache, j'en tremble presque…en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai des frissons quand il est trop proche de moi. Sans plus de questions je vais me coucher dans l'espoir de passer une bonne nuit dénuée de cauchemars.

Je me réveille en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, mon dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire pourquoi est-ce que Moi je fais un rêve pareil ! Je suis complètement perdu, déboussolé, je ne sais plus si tout ceci était un rêve fantasmagorique ou un fantasme refoulé mais ce qui est sûr c'est que pendant le temps qu'il à duré je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien…

Comme si le monde tournait enfin dans le bon sens, comme si mes problèmes n'étaient qu'un grain de sable au milieu d'un océan de plénitude, comme si ma vie avait enfin un but, comme si tout les discours sur l'amour de ma mère prenaient enfin du sens, comme si j'était né pour être là…Je n'en peux plus j'ai besoin d'air, j'ouvre en grand la large fenêtre et m'assois sur le rebord bien assez grand pour y être en sécurité.

…_+…Reste la fraîcheur du soir_

_et le droit éternel de rester immobile dans le temps suspendu…+…_

Je me retrouve assis dans l'espace d'une fenêtre, profitant de l'air frais et des faibles rayons de la lunes pour apaiser mes pensées qui ne savent plus où elles en sont. Pour tout dire si quelqu'un était passé_ (et qu'il avait put me voir, ce qui est impossible vu que la maison est invisible aux yeux des autres) _à ce moment là il m'aurait sûrement pris pour un fou suicidaire. J'étais là vêtu seulement de mon pantalon de pyjama et des bandes entourant toujours mes côtes, mes cheveux blonds brillants sous la faible lueur de la lune. Prenant conscience du trouble dans lequel je me trouvais je considérais que j'avais bien besoin d'une cigarette. Je tendis la main vers le paquet posé sur la table basse et en allumais une. En effet j'avais pris cette mauvaise habitude lorsque j'avais vu mon père torturer à mort l'un de ses amis d'enfance, je me suis rendu compte que c'était la seule chose capable de me calmer dans des moments de détresse. Mais je n'en étais pas non plus accro c'était à l'occasion, quand j'en avais vraiment envie. Imaginez juste un jeune homme blond à moitié nu complètement perdu assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en train de fumer une clope un soir sans étoiles et me voilà.

Ce rêve était quand même des plus perturbant, je me retrouvais dans une sorte de cube noir sans aucun espoir de m'en sortir je pleurais des larmes couleur ambre lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais en vitesse et faisait un bon en arrière complètement terrifié.

« N'aie pas peur, je veux juste ton bonheur…je t'aime » _murmurai sans cesse cette voix_

Et c'est le moment où je m'aperçut que cette voix n'était autre qu'Harry qui s'avança vers moi. Sans perdre un instant je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma survie en dépendait, je caressais son visage pour finir dans ses bras…mon rêve se terminant sur un baiser à la fois léger mais dans lequel passait tout l'amour du monde.

Et si ce rêve voulait tout simplement dire que…_que j'aime Harry Potter ?_

Mais ne suis-je pas horrible de découvrir un amour alors que la seule personne que j'ai aimé jusqu'ici est morte il y a si peu de temps ?

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? _demande une voix derrière moi_

Je ne sursaute même plus en reconnaissant le timbre de cette voix et je me tourne vers lui en écrasant ma cigarette.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non j'ai tendance à être insomniaque et comme j'ai entendu des pas dans ta chambre je me suis dit que toi non plus tu ne devais pas trouver le sommeil _dit-il en haussant les épaules_

Je m'arrête pour l'observer quelques secondes, il est là debout sur le parquet poussiéreux de ma chambre pieds nus vêtu lui aussi d'un pantalon en toile mais le sien est rouge et or mettant en valeur ses jambes musclées. Ses lunettes rondes lui donnant un air faussement innocent et ses cheveux autant en bataille qu'à leur habitude et à cette vue je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver séduisant…

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu me trouverai horrible si je te disais que j'ai bien l'impression que mes sentiments pour toi son plus forts que de l'amitié ? _dis-je en regardant à l'extérieur_

Il s'avance vers moi et pose ses mains de chaque côté de l'endroit où je suis assis m'empêchant ainsi de m'enfuir.

-Je dirai qu'il n'y à rien d'horrible à cela…

-Mais pour toi nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des amis n'est-ce-pas , après tu vas me sortir le conte du « un jour tu trouveras l'homme de tes rêves mais ce n'est pas moi » etc. etc. ! _riai-je nerveusement_

-Je vais seulement te dire, que je ne serai sûrement pas l'homme de tes rêves…mais que je peux quand même essayer de l'être _souffla-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien_

Tu…

-Je t'aime espèce d'idiot…_murmure-t-il dans mon coup_

Je suis là sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer…Je me jette littéralement à son coup, il me serre dans ses bras en faisant pour autant bien attention à ne pas me faire mal. Je sens son souffle contre le mien, approche mon visage du sien en écartant les quelques mèches brunes qui se trouvent devant ses yeux qui comme les miens brillent d'une lueur nouvelle.

…_Tout ceci n'était donc pas un rêve !…_

…+…_You know our sacred dream won't fail_

(Tu sais que notre rêve sacré n'échouera pas)

The sanctuary tender and so frail 

(Le sanctuaire tendre et si fragile)

The sacrament of love 

(Le sacrement de l'amour)

The sacrament of warmth is true 

(Le sacrement de cette chaleur est vrai)

**My sacrament is you**

(**Mon sacrement c'est toi**)…+…

A suivre… 

Et voilà le chapitre 7, les choses bougent enfin réellement entre Harry et Draco mais que va-t-il se passer par la suite tel est la question, leur amour sera-t-il révélé aux autres, sera-t-il accepté ou devront-ils se cacher tel est la question !…Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut…

Les extraits de chansons sont tous de _HIM_ mêlant des extraits de _The Sacrament_, _In joy and Sorrow_ et _Beautiful_ (je crois que c'est tout lol) sauf le « Reste la fraîcheur du soir,… » qui est issus de _The Shinning_ d'_Anorexia Nervosa_

_**Voilà voilà, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé please !**_

_BizOos_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;)_

_**Lysiane**_


	8. KiSsinG yOu

Ce chapitre sera un peu spécial, comme une parenthèse si vous voulez je vais faire une sorte de chapitre à moitié musical il va y avoir plusieurs morceaux de chansons que je mêlerai aux pensées de Harry et Draco pour « expliquer » leur amour ou du moins montrer l'importance de ce moment qu'ils partagent…Qui est un tournant dans la fic donc je trouve qu'il est important d'y consacrer un autre **court** chapitre...bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira !…(Les pensées d'Harry seront en italique tout comme les chansons lui appartenant et celles de Draco en caractères normaux)

_**Chapitre 8.**_

…_+…When there's love inside_

(Quand il y a de l'amour à l'intérieur)

_I swear I'll always be strong_

_(Je jure que je serai toujours fort)_

_Then there's a reason why_

_(Et il y a une raison pour laquelle)_

_I'll prove to you we belong_

_**(Je te prouverai que nous sommes destinés)**_

_I'll be the wall that protects you_

_**(Je serai le mur qui te protègera)**_

_From the wind and the rain_

_**(Du vent et de la pluie)**_

From the hurt and pain 

_**(Du mal et de la douleur)**…+…_

_Il y a si peu de temps que j'ai découvert les raisons de mon addiction envers toi,_

_Peu de temps mais cela me semble être des siècle,_

_Comme si je n'avais pas pu naître sans que mon cœur ne soit destiné à t'aimer…_

_Alors que c'est ton cœur que l'on pense de glace c'est le mien que j'ai conservé dans une chambre froide,_

_Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'ai découvert que ma haine envers toi n'était qu'un prétexte pour avoir une attache envers toi,_

_Que ce que je pensais être du dédain n'était autre que de l'envie,_

_Alors comme tu l'as fait pendant toutes ces années _

_Je me suis créé un masque d'indifférence,_

_Afin de ne pas donner mon amour en pâture à ce que je croyais jusqu'à quelques jours à peine être de la haine._

_Pour ne pas donner à ma némésis un poignard pour me frapper,_

_J'avais conjuré mes sentiments pour toi,_

_Afin de ne pas influencer le cours des choses,_

_Afin de ne pas te mettre en danger plus que tu ne l'est,_

_Se lier à celui qui à pour tache de mourir s'il le faut pour sauver le monde n'est pas forcément une idée lumineuse,_

_Mais en entendant ton aveux,_

_Mon cœur à pris le pas sur ma raison,_

_J'ai tranché à vif mon envie de contrôler les choses_

_Pour seulement oublier qui je suis dans tes bras,_

_Je ne veux plus me cacher à tes yeux,_

_Tu est le seul qui compte,_

_Je te protègerai d'eux_

_Car je n'ai pas la force de te protéger de moi…_

_Tu fais tomber mes barrières,_

_Ma force,_

_Et ma faiblesse à la fois,_

_Mais te toute façon sans toi,_

_Je ne suis plus tout à fait moi…_

_Je t'aime espèce d'idiot…_

…+…There was a boy

(Il y avait un garçon)

A very strange

(Un garçon très étrange)

Enchanted boy

(Et enchanté)

They say he wandered

(On dit qu'il errait)

Very far, very far

(Très loin, très loin)

Over land and sea

(Au-delà de la terre et de la mer)

A little shy and sad of eye

(Un peu timide et à l'oeil triste)

But very wise was he

(Mais très sage il était)

And then one day

(Et puis un jour)

One magic day

(Un jour magique)

He repassed my way

(Il a recroisé mon chemin)

While we spoke

(Pendant que nous discutions)

Of many things

(De plein de choses)

Fools and kings

(De fous et de rois)

This he said to me

(Voici ce qu'il me dit)

The greatest thing

**(La plus grande chose)**

You'll ever learn

**(Que tu apprendra jamais)**

Is just to love and…

**(Est seulement d'aimer et…)**

Be loved in return 

**(D'être aimé en retour)**…+…

J'ai longtemps hésité,

Sûrement de peur de chuter,

D'être encore abandonné,

Je crois que je ne l'aurai pas supporté,

Mais j'ai entendu cette petite voix qui résonnait dans ma tête

Pas la voix de la raison,

Ce que pendant quelques secondes j'ai considéré comme la voix qui causerai ma perte,

Cette petite voix me chuchotant d'écouter mon cœur,

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,

J'ai ouvert la porte de mes sentiments,

Pensant qu'il se précipiterai pour la claquer,

Mais tout est sorti comme un torrent de lave attendant depuis des siècles,

J'étais bercé par la brise du soir

Mais tout en moi bouillonnait du plus profond de mes tripes,

Mon cœur est à toi,

Je t'offre mon âme,

Dans ses yeux d'émeraudes où je m'égare,

Sur ces lèvres dont je suis prisonnier

Dans cette voix qui est mon seul remède

Je retrouve mes repères,

Je perds la raison,

Mon monde est renversé,

Bouleversé,

Transformé,

Mais tout est à moi,

Car mon monde c'est toi…

Je me découvres,

Pensant n'être que la moitié de ce que je suis quand tu est là,

Prenez ma peine,

Prenez ma haine,

Prenez ces faux semblants,

Je n'en ai plus besoin

En un seul regard j'ai appris plus qu'il ne m'en faudrait dans toute une vie,

Tu m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qui existe,

Je n'aurai même pas osé l'imaginer,

Celui de m'aimer,

Comme plus personne ne le fait…

Je t'aimerai toujours…

…+… Pride can stand a thousand trials

(La fierté peut résister à un millier d'épreuves)

The strong will never fall 

_(Le fort ne faiblira jamais)_

But watching stars without you my soul cried

(Mais regarder les étoiles sans toi à mes côtés ferai pleurer mon âme)

_I'm kissing you oh_

(Je t'embrasse, oh)

All in you touch me deep, pure and true gift to me forever

(Tout en toi me touche au plus profond, c'est un présent pur et sincère pour l'éternité)

Cause, I'm kissing you

(Car je t'embrasse)…+…


	9. PaS sans tOi mOn amOur

_**Chapitre 9.**_

_Je sens une douce main sur mes cheveux,_

_Ai-je rêvé ?_

_Son parfum emplissant mon cœur de joie,_

_Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion ?_

_Ses bras entourant mes épaules, mon visage au creux de son coup,_

_J'ai peur de me réveiller…_

_Et si rien de tout ça n'était réel !_

-Draco…Dray, réveille-toi_ murmure une voix tendre_

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, l'un après l'autre de peur de réaliser qu'en réalité je suis seul, seul au monde. Mais non ce n'était pas une chimère il est bien là contre moi, me souriant mais quelque chose à changé en lui on dirait que ses yeux rient, que son sourire à toujours été là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir renaît dans ses bras. Je regarde autour de moi.

-Harry…pourquoi on est par terre ?

-On c'était assis sur le sol pour discuter et…on a finit par s'endormir _rie-t-il_

Je souris

-Mon dieu ça fait des années que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi ! _dis-je en m'étirant_

-Et moi donc, pas un seul cauchemar en vue !

-J'avais l'impression que tout étais enfin à sa place…_soufflons nous en même temps_

Je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser doucement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai encore la crainte d'être rejeté, mais c'est lui qui prend l'initiative et entre nous cela devient plus passionné nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre comme si chaque souffle de l'autre nous était essentiel…et c'est la vérité…Jusqu'au moment où nous entendons un raclement de gorge à la porte. En effet Severus se tient là et attend simplement que nous nous retournions vers lui, ce qui prend un peu de temps je l'avoue.

-Draco, il faut que je te parle _dit-il froidement_ si tu veux bien laisser Monsieur Potter respirer quelques minutes.

Je me lève en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry qui regarde mon parrain d'un air noir. Je me rends cependant compte que ma tenue n'est pas forcément très adaptée pour une entrevue avec mon parrain, en effet je ne porte toujours que le caleçon de la veille…

-Accordes moi deux minutes, je m'habille et je suis à toi !

Harry grogne doucement à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, ce qui me fait bien sourire même si j'évite de le montrer

-Bien je t'attends dans la petite bibliothèque dans cinq minutes _articule-t-il en fermant la porte (d'ailleurs il faudra que je pense à mettre un verrou, tout le monde entre comme dans un moulin ça en devient énervant !)_

Je me tourne vers Harry et lui murmure

-Jaloux mon cœur ?_ avec un sourire amusé_

-Non absolument pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai jaloux de la vieille chauve-souris ! _boude-t-il en croisant les bras_

Je ris devant son air offensé

-Et puis tu n'as pas de raison de l'être, je suis tout à toi _my heart_ ! _lui dis-je au creux de l'oreille_

Il frissonne et une lueur illumine ses yeux d'émeraudes lorqu'il me tire pour me faire basculer sur ses genoux pour me voler un baiser de plus.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais voir ce qu'il veut et je reviens_…dis-je en me relevant malgré ses protestations_

Il se relève lui aussi tant bien que mal pendant que je sors de la chambre 

-Fais comme chez toi darling, my home is your home !_ m'exclamai-je en fermant la porte_

Et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

Je marchais dans un couloir vieillissant lorsque je trouvais enfin l'endroit indiqué par mon parrain. Je poussais la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

-Te voilà enfin, cela fait une heure que j'attends ! _maugréa-t-il_

-Je me suis perdu…_avouai-je honteusement_

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! _dit-il en faisant référence à ma fraîche relation avec Harry_

-Severus je te parlais de la maison ! c'est un vrai labyrinthe !

-Oui oui enfin bref abrégea-t-il si je t'ai demandé de venir alors que tu étais plutôt…occupé _grogna-t-il avec un rictus méprisant _c'est car je voudrai que tu sois vraiment au courant de ce qu'implique ton origine véela …à cause de cela tu risques de trouver très prochainement ton âme sœur, sans qui tu ne pourras pas vivre et avec laquelle tu seras particulièrement possessif et protecteur. Par conséquent je te demanderai de cesser tes enfantillages avec Potter car à cause de cela tu pourrai très bien passer à côté de l'amour de ta vie _finit-il_

Son discours me laisse encore sous le choc, je n'en reviens pas, comment mon parrain lui qui est la seule famille proche qui me reste ose-t-il me dire ça !

-J'aimerai bien savoir sur quels critères tu te bases pour qualifier ma relation avec Harry « d'enfantillages », et cela ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que cela pouvait être lui mon âme sœur ?

-Draco je t'en prie arrête tes idioties jamais Potter ne pourra être ton âme sœur, ce n'est qu'un pauvre petit impertinent sans cervelle et je te rappelles qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne l'aimais pas plus que moi !

-Les choses changent et quoi que tu en penses j'aime Harry de tout mon cœur, je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne se mettre entre nous je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés car sinon elle n'en vaut même pas la peine !

-Âneries tu n'aimes pas Potter, tu te plais à ses côtés car il te soutient dans ton malheur et te tire vers le bas avec lui !

-C'est faux Harry m'aime autant que je l'aime et je ne te laisserai pas le discréditer ainsi, c'est lui mon âme sœur je le sais, je le sens !

-Je ne peux pas le concevoir, tu ne gâcheras pas ta vie avec un vulgaire béguin d'adolescent !

-Dans ce cas, si tu refuses de voir la vérité en face je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! _dis-je en tournant les talons pour retourner auprès de mon « béguin »_

Je sais que lui non plus ne me laissera pas en paix mais il faudra qu'il l'acceptes s'il veux encore avoir quelque lien que ce soit envers moi. Ce sera Harry et moi ou rien du tout point final ! C'est sur cette certitude que j'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre sur laquelle est négligemment appuyé Harry qui me regarde avec un petit sourire malicieux. Et mon dieu rien que de le voir là me conforte dans mon choix ! Il me regarde, ses yeux dans lesquels je me noie brillant de douceur et d'amour, ses lèvres doucement rosée, sa peau légèrement dorée contre laquelle on a envie de se blottir…en ce moment toutes mes croyances et mes espoirs ont été bafoués mais je sais une chose : j'ai une foi inébranlable en Lui, mon amour à son égard est inconditionnel et éternel, je traverserai mers et océans juste pour un de ses baisers.

-Allô…La Terre appelle Dray…_rie mon amour qui avait franchit les quelques pas nous séparant_

-Euh oui désolé…je rêvais_ souriai-je_

-J'ai vu ça ! si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour partager tes rêves je suis là _mon ange… souffle-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille _Viens j'ai une surprise pour toi !_ dit-il soudainement enthousiaste en me tirant par la main_

_-_Encore ?_ riai-je en pensant au choc d'hier soir_

Il prend un bandeau noir qu'il met sur mes yeux pour m'empêcher de voir où je vais

-A quoi jouez vous Monsieur Potter ? _demandai-je amusé par l'initiative_

_-_Laisse toi guider Draco…

-Je te suis _my Love_…

Très vite nous nous arrêtons après qu'il ait fermé une porte que je devine comme étant celle de ma chambre, et m'ôte le voile noir. Croyez-moi la surprise est de taille…

Je me retrouve dans un environnement que je ne reconnais plus, il a tout simplement métamorphosé ma chambre…Les murs craquelés sont couverts d'une peinture verte et argent ponctuée d'étoiles rouges et or, le parquet garde son aspect vieillo mais on voit tout de même qu'il est vernis, le vieux lit à ressort à été remplacé par un lit a baldaquin assortit aux murs sur lesquels je distingue à ma grande surprise quelques cadres…avec plusieurs photos de ma mère et moi…Je ne retiens plus mes larmes, de joie, de surprise, de bonheur…

-Comment tu as put faire tout ça en si peu de temps ?

-Je suis un sorcier très doué en métamorphose _dit-il en haussant les épaules_

-Mais les photos de ma mère ?

-Dumbledore à fait transplané les albums photos de ta mère avec tes affaires à ma demande mais je voulais te faire la surprise…

-Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de ces photos…

-Vu l'amour que te porte ta mère j'ai supposé quelle avait du faire des photos et je les ai fait chercher pour que tu puisses les conserver…Par contre je ne sais pas comment les étoiles sont arrivées sur les murs j'avais demandé simplement quelque chose où tu te sentirai bien…

-C'est normal, les étoiles sont à tes couleurs et my love tu me fais voir des étoiles ! _souriai-je _Je ne sais pas comment te remercier...

-Tu n'as pas à le faire je voulais que tu te sentes plus chez toi dans cette chambre, après tout elle t'appartient je voulais qu'elle te ressembles…

-Harry il faut que je te parles…

-De quoi donc ?

Je l'entraîne sur le lit où nous nous asseyons

-Je ne sais pas si tu est au courant mais je suis à moitié Vélane, et il était prévu que je rencontre mon âme sœur d'ici peu…et en tant que Vélane je ne pourrai pas me séparer de cette personne, j'en tomberait amoureux fou et ne pourrai même pas envisager de vivre sans elle et je risque de devenir extrêmement possessif…

-Tu ne vas pas me quitter hein ? _demande-t-il terrifié_

-Non mon amour au contraire, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je sais que c'est Toi mon âme sœur, je le sens…

Un sourire illumine son visage

-ça veut dire que tu resteras avec moi pour toujours ?

-Tout juste mon cœur, tu n'est pas près de te débarrasser de moi…A vrai dire tu m'est vital, la force de mon amour pour toi est tel que si je suis séparé de toi pendant trop longtemps je risque d'en mourir…

-Jamais je ne te laisserai !

-Je le sais bien _dis-je en lui caressant doucement la joue_

Mais Rogue _(oui depuis qu'il m'a annoncé froidement ce qu'il pensait c'est devenu Rogue) risque de nous poser des problèmes, il refuse mon amour pour toi et veut nous séparer…_

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

-Moi non plus ne t'en fais pas, mais ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est que même si pour nous notre amour coule de source pour les autres cela risque d'être difficile à accepter…Je sais que Dumbledore nous protègera des professeurs mais il n'y a pas qu'eux, nous retournons à Poudlard dans quelques jours et cela risque d'être compliqué…

-Je me fous des autres, je refuse de me cacher, tu est à moi et je suis à toi pour toujours je veux que le monde entier le sache !

Je ris

-Je le sais mon ange mais cela pourrai être dangereux pour toi avec mon père qui me recherche…

-Pas plus que je pourrai moi pour toi !

-Nous allons nous faire discret tant que nous sommes ici et une fois arrivés à Poudlard où nous serons en sécurité nous pourrons vivre notre amour « librement »…

-Nous devons parler à Dumbledore…finit-il calmement en déposant un baiser au creux de ma main

_**A suivre…**_

_Voilà voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et laissez-moi **une ptite review** au passage ce serai gentil ! _

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;)_

_BizOos_

_**Lysiane**_


	10. DiscussiOns eT séquestratiOn

_**Chapitre 10.**_

Le voilà, assis à son bureau d'un air insaisissable, j'ai beau avoir changé cet air je-suis-méga-mystérieux-je-sais-tout-sur-tout-le-monde me porte encore un peu sur les nerfs.

-Harry, Draco que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel

-Nous aimerions vous parler en privé si c'est possible…_demande poliment Harry_

-Quand ça ?

-Eh bien pour tout dire tout de suite ça nous arrangerai parce que c'est plutôt… pressé !_ coupai-je sous le regard réprobateur d'Harry_

Bah quoi on ne peut pas non plus refouler son tempérament, j'aime pas vraiment avoir à prendre des gants avec les gens ! Pourquoi se prendre la tête à formuler pendant trois heures ce qu'on peut dire directement en cinq minutes ? Et puis il en a vu d'autre Dumby c'est pas moi qui vais le perturber !

-Très bien mes jeunes amis allons-y, vous m'excuserez Severus je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et la jeunesse est toujours pressée de nos jours !

-Je vous en prie, je continue les recherches en attendant votre retour professeur…_dit Rogue en me regardant d'un air froid et dégouté _

Non c'est plus que le froid habituel là c'est carrément polaire ! Si j'avais pas Harry à mes côtés il manquerait plus que les pingouins et on se croirait à s'y m'éprendre sur la banquise ! Ah non je retire voilà la belette qui passe, c'est plus un zoo en fait…Oops je crois que je m'égare, revenons à mon lion…Nous arrivons à sa suite dans une pièce en ruine comme bien d'autres de la maison dans laquelle il y a une petite table centrale et quatre chaises fort mal en point…

-Ouahou cette pièce est glaciale on se croirait dans une salle d'interrogatoire ! _murmure Harry_

-Une quoi ? _demandai-je en haussant un sourcil_

-C'est un principe moldu, une salle où on met les personnes qu'on suspecte d'avoir fait quelque chose de grave pour les interroger et parfois les obliger à avouer…_explique-t-il_

-Ils ont besoin de ça ? décidément je ne comprendrai jamais ces techniques moldues…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas ceci n'en est en rien une mais si vous avez des confessions à faire cette salle est idéale, insonorisée et à l'écart _dit Dumby_

-Ouai un lieu clos quoi…_murmurai-je _

-Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler de coutumes moldues que vous m'avez demandé audience…

-Tout ceci fait très solennel à mon goût, on se croirai dans un confessionnal, avouez vos pêchez et je vous absoudrez mes enfants ! _maugréai-je_

-Tu connais les confessionnal toi ! s'étonne Harry

Je hausse les épaules

-Si il y a un principe moldu que je connais bien c'est celui là crois-moi on est des experts en _« Je vous salue Marie pleine de Disgrâce »_ dans la famille !

-« Marie pleine de Grâce » corrige Harry en pouffant de rire

-Oui si tu veux c'est la même chose et puis vu ma famille pour qu'on la prie elle est plutôt en disgrâce la pauvre !

Soudain nous prenons conscience que Dumby est toujours là à attendre patiemment qu'on lui explique le pourquoi du comment. Je regarde Harry qui a déduit la même chose que moi et commence :

-En fait Monsieur si nous vous avons demandé une entrevue c'est car nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous révéler qui nous concerne Harry et moi et nous aurions besoin de votre aide…

-Vous venez me dire que vous êtes officieusement ensemble et que vous auriez besoin de ma protection envers certaines personnes plutôt enragées comme ton parrain ? _dit-il avec un sourire malicieux_

Et voilà une fois de plus one se retrouve Harry et moi les yeux ronds comme des billes sous la surprise, décidément ce vieux m'impressionnera toujours autant qu'il m'exaspère !

-Mais…mais comment le savez-vous ? _demande Harry_

_-Oh disons que c'est quelques petites manières qui m'ont mises sur la voie…sourit-il_

_-Des manières ?_

-Oui comme les petits regards en coin que vous vous lancez perpétuellement et que j'avais déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises à Poudlard, les sourires qui en disent long lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce, la petite lueur dans les yeux de Draco qui remplace la colère et la haine lorsque tu est là Harry…

Je rougis et baisse les yeux

-La preuve…_rit Dumbledore _et je suppose que vous préférez rester discrets jusqu'à votre retour à Poudlard dans…une semaine…

-Oui car je ne suis pas convaincu que tous ici voient d'un très bon œil notre relation surtout qu'ils ne me portent pas spécialement dans leurs cœurs j'aimerai bien éviter de me faire lapider avant d'être revenu à Poudlard et de pouvoir vivre presque normalement avec Harry ! _dis-je_

_-_Mais j'envisage quand même de le dire à Hermione et peut-être Ron…_articule Harry_

-Weasley ? Harry, que tu le dises à Granger encore passe je pense qu'elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre et se taire mais Weasley…il ne peut déjà pas me voir en peinture alors si en plus il apprend que je lui vole « son Harry » là il va carrément lancer un contrat sur ma tête !

-Mais non Ron est pas comme ça !

Je hausse un sourcil

-Bon peut-être un peu je te l'accorde mais pas trop quand même…

-A mon avis Weasley est un hystérique de base pour lui tout est raison à se mettre en rogne !

-Faut dire que parfois tu le cherches un peu quand même !

-Ah d'accord parce que je veux être avec toi c'est ma faute s'il pète son plomb !

-Oh mais boude pas je dirai rien à Ron, seulement à Herm' ok ?

Dumby se racle la gorge pour rappeler sa présence, oui on a un peu tendance à l'oublier des fois…

-Bon très bien soyez un peu discret et je ferai mon possible pour éviter les scandales une fois de retour à l'école ! _clos Dumby_

Alors que nous lui tournons le dos en murmurant un vague merci , il nous stoppe dans notre élan

-Dîtes-moi les enfants comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

On se regarde

-C'est plutôt confus et long à expliquer !

-Ah d'accord très bien en tout cas tous mes vœux de bonheur !

-Euh…merci mais nous n'allons pas nous marier Monsieur ! _rit Harry_

-Pas encore du moins…_murmurai-je avec un sourire malicieux_

Nous revenons vers ma chambre quand Harry me demande

-Tu voulais dire quoi par pas encore ?

-Tu verras plus tard _my love_…

-Harry ! Harry attends moi !

-Oh Herm' qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Même si depuis quelques jours tu sembles l'avoir oublié…_dit-elle en me regardant avec un sourire_ je vis aussi ici pendant les vacances de noël !

-Euh oui c'est vrai…_dit-il en rougissant_

Il me lance un regard interrogateur, je souffle et hausse les épaules

-Vas-y dis-lui si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Il sourit

-Me dire quoi ? _demande Granger_

-Bah en fait c'est que…euh…

Au bout de dix minutes d'onomatopées je le coupe

-Ce que Harry essaye de te dire…

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

-Depuis que nous sortons ensemble ! _m'exclamai-je en me mordant la lèvre_

Elle affiche un grand sourire

-Je le savais, je le savais !

-Chuuuuuut ! _nous exclamons nous Harry et moi en même temps_

_-_ça fait longtemps que tu ressens ça pour lui Harry ?

Ah la question m'intéresse soudainement !

-Euhhh, c'est à dire quee non c'est tout récent ! _rougit-il en baissant les yeux_

-Ouhh le menteur il est amoureuuxxx !

Je me prends la tête entre les mains

-Très mature comme réaction Granger !

-Je t'en pris appelles moi Hermione après tout c'est comme si tu étais mon futur beau frère ! _rit-elle doucement_

_-_Je rêve ou elle se fout de ma gueule !

-Non sérieusement je suis contente pour vous, je me demandais si vous alliez vous décider un jour !

On se regarde comme deux ahuris

-La vache à croire que tout le monde savait qu'on s'aimait avant même qu'on en soit conscients !

Grang…euh Hermione hausse les épaules

-Pas tout le monde seulement Dumbledore et moi, j'en avais parlé avec lui et il m'avait confié soupçonner lui aussi une relation à venir, enfin lorsque vous seriez moins aveuglés par vos a priori pour vous en rendre compte ! Mais soyez logique vous êtes faits pour être ensemble depuis votre première année ! Quand vous passiez une journée sans vous accrocher _(sans mauvais jeu de mots, enfin j'espère…)_ on aurait dit des junkies en manque !

-Non c'est même pas vrai ! _nous exclamons nous en même temps_

Nous baissons les yeux sous le sourire vainqueur d'Hermione, bon peut-être un tout petit peu ! c'est pas parce que je me défoulais sur quelques élèves et certains amis que j'étais en manque ! j'avais juste un peu les nerfs de ne pas …avoir croisé Harry, Oops je crois qu'elle a un peu raison finalement…

-Draco…Dray tu m'entends ? _demande Harry_

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai Besoin de Harry, Hermione à raison je suis un putain de junkie et c'est Lui ma coke ! Sans crier gare je me jette littéralement sur Harry pour l'embrasser passionnément celui ci est surpris de cette attaque_ (pas qu'il soit contre) _est légèrement déstabilisé vers l'arrière mais je le tiens pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-C'est plus de l'amour c'est de la rage ! _rit-elle_

Lorsque je le laisse enfin respirer il me regarde surpris et amusé

-Depuis quand tu te jettes sur moi en plein milieu d'un couloir où n'importe qui pourrait passer ?

-Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tu ne sais pas à quel point elle a raison …tu est mon addiction mon petit Potty…_souriai-je…_et tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier un junkie en manque…

-Personnellement ça ne me dérange absolument pas mais c'est la discrétion qui risque d'en prendre un coup !

Je lève les yeux au ciel

-Je me contenterai de la chambre pour profiter de ma drogue dans ce cas mais il risques d'y avoir des intérêts…_lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille avec un petit sourire_

Comment ça j'ai une idée derrière la tête ? Vicieux moi, qui a dit ça ? Vous me connaissez c'est pas mon genre…-_sourire rempli de sous entendus- _Non absolument pas !_ (Rendez-vous dans ma chambre my love)_

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous m'avez l'air d'avoir…beaucoup de choses à faire !

-Merci Herm' et ne dis rien à personne s'il te plaît ! _Demande Harry_

-Dire quoi ? _dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil sur lequel je resserre ma prise sur Harry_

Ce qui à l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, c'est qu'il en rajoute le bougre ! Le voilà qui lui envoie carrément un baiser ! Oops désolé darling c'est ton pied que j'écrase j'avais vraiment pas fait attention ! Et il rit !

-Aïe Dray pas la peine de me fusiller du regard je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec 'Mione à la nuit tombée ! J'en rajoute juste un peu car ça m'amuse de te voir enrager, qu'elle jalousie c'est impressionnant !

-Pfff c'est pas drôle et puis je suis pas jaloux !

-Nonnn du tout ! si tu le pouvais je parierai que tu me séquestrerai pour que personne d'autre que toi ne pose les yeux sur moi ! _rit-il_

-Et alors c'est normal tu est Mon petit ami personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de poser les yeux comme ça sur toi !

Il sourit

-C'est mignon mais tu ne risques rien tu sais, Hermione est ma meilleure amie depuis notre première année…

-Peut-être mais on sait jamais ! _dis-je en le soulevant aussi facilement que si c'était une plume pour l'emporter dans ma chambre_

-Tu fais quoi, tu vas me séquestrer ?

-Je joue les jaloux et garde pour moi mon amour, quand à la séquestration…j'avoue que l'idée ne me déplait pas…_souriai-je en fermant la porte_

A suivre… 

_Voilà un autre chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plut un peu moins guimauvé que le dernier (mais que voulez vous j'étais bien obligée d'en passer par là à un moment où un autre de la fic pour faire la transition !) Draco redevenant un peu lui-même mais on voit qu'il a quand même changé. Je pars en vacances demain donc il n'y aura sûrement pas d'autre chapitre avant le 30 juillet environ à moins que je ne me décide à en écrire un autre d'ici ce soir…On verra ça…cependant je continuerai d'écrire pendant que je serai là bas donc vous aurez sûrement de quoi lire à mon retour !_

_Faîtes-moi plaisir et laissez-moi quelques **reviews** pendant tout ce temps ça me fera plaisir de les voir quand je les verrai (j'irai sûrement dans un cyber-base de temps à autre pour voir ça)_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews, Merci de me lire et de suivre ma fic_

_BizOos à tous_

Lysiane 

_Ps : Allez une petite review à votre bon cœur Damoiselles et Damoiseaux :D lol_


	11. L'Enlèvement Partie 1

_Chapitre 11._

L'Enlèvement / Partie 1 

Ah ma fois ceci s'annonce comme étant une belle journée ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, tout le monde est heureux !…Qu'est- ce que je raconte moi ! On est en plein hiver, le ciel est gris agrémenté de quelques nuages, les oiseaux sont pas cons avec le froids qu'il fait ils sont allés se mettre au chaud au lieu de se geler les cordes vocales et tout le monde passe son temps à ce hurler dessus mutuellement ! Enfin…presque tout le monde. Oui je suis l'unique héritier d'un père ayant un gout prononcé pour la violence et la torture qui m'a offert une encyclopédie des plus grands meurtres de l'histoire pour mes 7 ans et Moi je suis de bonne humeur alors que celle de tout les autres est…massacrante. Je sors de la chambre d'Harry (en pyjama, j'ai **dormi** avec lui, je vous voit venir avec votre esprit tordu !) motivé pour me faire le déjeuner du siècle, faut pas croire sa creuse de **discuter** toute la nuit avec le Survivor, que certains appelleraient un banquet (tout est une question de mesures) et le ramener dans la chambre…un sacré boulot quoi. Mais alors que j'arrive dans la cuisine en sifflotant (quoi j'ai dis que j'étais de bonne humeur j'ai le droit non ?) mon humeur en prend un coup…

-Qui est le con qui a renversé le pot de nutella ! _m'écriai-je_

En effet le pot pour-famille-très-nombreuses-qui-ont-pas-sut-s'arrêter-au-quinzième-môme est éclaté à terre couvrant le parquet de sa matière chocolatée. Et ça me met très très mais très en rogne. _Finalement la journée est pas si belle que ça…_Alors que j'enjambe le tsunami marron pour me saisir malgré tout d'au moins un verre de jus d'orange (quoi que tout de suite dans l'immédiat j'aurai plus besoin d'un bon whisky)une main m'attrape par la taille, je ne me retourne pas.

-Harry attend deux secondes et puis c'est pas le moment t'a vu ce qu'un des crétins de cette maison à fait ! pff quel gâchis !

-Ah non c'est pas Harry…Monsieur Potter doit encore être dans un état léthargique sur son lit à cette heure, quand au pot m'a fois j'ai été quelque peut maladroit désolé que ça te contrarie tant !…_murmure une voix froide en mettant une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de répondre _Toi et moi nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre au point…_Il resserre sa prise pour m'empêcher de me débattre et d'appeler quelqu'un à mon secours_. Cette fois tu vas m'écouter je te le promets…

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit que finalement, c'était vraiment une journée de merde…Un pot de nutella brisé , je me fais capturer par le briseur-de-pot qui en plus veut « mettre des choses au point avec moi » , tout la maisonnée est encore endormie, et pour couronner le tout j'ai laissé ma baguette dans la chambre d'Harry qui ne m'a même pas vu partir…En résumé, je suis plutôt mal barré au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas déjà remarqué. Mister tu-sais-pas-qui me lance un sort pour me pétrifier sans me lâcher d'un pouce, génial en plus il maîtrise la magie sans baguette tant qu'à faire, je suis plus à ça près. Au moins l'avantage c'est que je sais grâce à ça que c'est pas un Weasley (même si l'hypothèse était déjà extrèmement peu probable, Weasley briser un pot contenant de la bouffe ? Impossible.)

Et le voilà qui me tire comme un sac de pomme de terre à travers toute la maison (il est peut-être agent immobilier en fait ! Si c'est pour me faire visiter c'est bon je connais déjà merci du service vieux !) je me demande bien où il m'emmène comme ça , non pas que je n'aime pas être dépossédé de toute faculté à faire bouger mon corps, à faire marcher ma voix ou même à utiliser la magie que j'étudie depuis des années non non du tout c'est juste que je me demande ce que me veut ce type (en supposant que ça en soit un…).

-Ferme les yeux j'ai une surprise pour toi ! _dit joyeusement la voix_

-Quoi tu vas me faire un tour de magie ? Oh oui fais toi disparaître ! _aurai-je voulut dire si j'en avais été capable_

Comme je ne m'exécutais pas (en plus il est con, il m'a pétrifié je contrôle plus aucun muscle de mon corps j'arrive même pas à avaler ma salive comment il veut que je ferme les yeux au juste ?) il murmura une formule qui me les clos vraiment fortement (et je peux vous dire que le sombre crétin qui me demande « combien j'ai de doigts là ? » souffrira quand j'aurai retrouvé toutes mes capacités…) à tel point que je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue sans pouvoir l'effacer. Je le sens s'approcher de moi, me tourner autour comme une bête curieuse puis approcher sa main pour l'essuyer, je tente de me débattre, de bouger la tête pour qu'il enlève sa main de mon visage. Mais rien je ne peux que subir sans pouvoir réagir et est il utile de dire que j'ai horreur de ça ?

-Il ne faut pas pleurer, je ne te ferai pas de mal…tant que tu feras ce que je te dis sans discuter.

Le plus énervant je crois, c'est que je sais que je connais cette voix même s'il la volontairement modifiée afin que je ne la reconnaisse pas, même cette odeur familière…J'ai horreur de ne pas comprendre et là j'ai l'impression que même mon cerveau est pétrifié, et c'est horriblement frustrant !

-Nous allons jouer à un jeu Draco, je vais te donner des consignes et tu devras dire oui à tout…

Soudain je sentis une chaleur m'envahir la gorge, je compris que je pouvais à nouveau parler…Ma première réaction fut bien évidemment d'appeler à l'aide.

-Chante mon rossignol chante mais ça ne sert strictement à rien, personne ne t'entend, personne ne viendra à ta rescousse…tu est seul face à ta réalité…

-Espèce de malade ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre lâche, même pas assez de courage pour me laisser voir qui me retiens prisonnier ! De toute manière votre temps est compté, quand Harry aura vu que j'ai disparu…

-Ah Harry ton cher Harry, tu crois qu'il vas débarquer sur son grand cheval blanc pour sauver sa princesse…Oops pardon je veux dire son prince en détresse ? Désolé de te briser tes illusions mais ce cher Potter n'est pas près de sortir de son lit. Tu ne me crois quand même pas assez bête pour oublier un détail tel que ton petit ami le survivant…

-Comment…comment savez-vous ?

-Je sais tout mon cher, tu est peut-être une énigme pour certains mais tu est un livre ouvert pour moi…

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry pauvre fou!

Il rit

-Je lui ai simplement rendu une petite visite avec de la poudre à rêves…enfin dans son cas ce sera plutôt de la poudre à cauchemars…

-Mais merde qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin !

-A ça c'est la question jackpot du jour Dray…ce ne serai pas marrant si je te disais tout tout de suite !

-Génial ça fait avancer le chmilblik ça ! _marmonai-je_

-Je t'avais parlé d'une surprise…

-Quoi tu vas m'apprendre que tu t'est enfui du département pour fou dangereux de Sainte Mangouste ? ça j'avais cru deviner !

-_Doloris !_ Ne sois pas si impertinent Draco…

J'ai beau en avoir reçu quelques uns dans ma jeune existence je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais, avoir l'impression qu'une lance vous empale ce n'est a vrai dire pas un truc auquel on s'habitue facilement.

-Bon mais avant j'ai la première requête à laquelle tu devras accéder…retourner dans ta famille _reprend-t-il_

-Je n'ai plus de famille, ma famille est morte avec ma mère.

-Non tu as toute une grande famille qui t'attend, pour cela il te suffit d'adopter une marque.

-Jamais. Ma mère est morte pour me laisser le choix et je refuse de laisser un pauvre fou avide de pouvoir me dominer !

-Pff tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il à débarrassé le monde des parents de Potter et qu'il ne tardera pas à exterminer également la vermine en question !

-Il a besoin du corps d'un autre pour survivre et c'est Harry la vermine ! et je vous rappelle qu'il à tué ma mère et pour cela j'ai juré d'aider Harry à le détruire !

-Les serments sont faîts pour être rompus et puis tu est un Malfoy le mensonge c'est dans tes veines !

-Allez en enfer!

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je connais déjà bien l'endroit ! _rit-il_

-Jamais je ne le rejoindrai, je vous l'ai dit, plutôt crever !

-Tes souhaits sont des ordres mon bon prince…

-_Doloris !_

S'en suivit une série de doloris plus puissants les uns que les autres, je sentais une goutte de sang à la commissure de mes lèvres sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, juste attendre…mais attendre quoi ? Qu'il se soit assez défoulé ? Que Harry puisse se libérer de son sort maléfique et vienne à ma rescousse ? Que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il manque quelqu'un à l'appel ? Ou « tout simplement » attendre la mort je ne sais trop où avec je ne sais trop qui ?

Alors que…j'attendais la douleur diminua à mon grand soulagement et je l'entendis dire

-Alors on a toujours pas changé d'avis ?

Pour toute réponse je m'efforce de cracher en direction de la voix (bah oui car je ne vois toujours rien au cas où vous l'auriez oublié mes paupières ne s'ouvrent toujours pas !)

-Très bien si tu le prend comme ça…c'est dommage, pourtant avec tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble…

-On se connaît ?

Il rit légèrement

-Oui Draco, on se connaît…à toi de faire marcher ta cervelle…mais en attendant…

Je le sentis me soulever sans que je puisse me débattre pour me mettre sur une sorte de siège où il m'attacha les poignets et les pieds avec des sangles.

-T'a peur de quoi, que je m'échappe ? _riai-je de façon démente_

-Non mais…on ne sait jamais et puis tu seras plus à l'aise pour répondre oui à toutes mes autres suggestions forcées.

-Tu est trop généreux de te soucier de mon confort !

-Ne sois pas ironique ça ne te vas pas !

-Pas plus que la gentillesse ne te sied, tu m'as enfermé ici et dépossédé de tout moyen de me défendre ou même de voir qui tu est tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer les kidnappeurs inquiets ?

-Je fais ça pour ton bien Draco !

-Bah voyons et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

-C'est pour mon bien aussi que tu as envoyé Harry au pays des cauchemars ?

-Absolument ! mais si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ta princesse pourra être sauvée par un baiser d'un amour véritable !

-Putain on se croirai dans un conte de sorcières qui aurait mal tourné !

…_+…Et 1,2,3 Alice est née au pays des cauchemars  
Je voudrais juste la rassurer  
Et 1,2,3 Alice est tombée dans un trou noir  
Je pourrais peut être la sauver…+…_

_-_Certes mais il y a un petit hic mon ami…si tu crois vraiment être l'âme sœur de Potter toi seul pourra le sortir de là…mais si tu n'accède pas à toutes mes demandes, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici…

(Pendant ce temps Harry Potter, le survivant national survivait comme il pouvait aux horreurs qui l'envahissaient durant son sommeil. Tremblant, en sueur Harry murmurait des « Non pas ça ! à l'aide ! » mais personne ne l'entendait…)

A suivre… 

_Oui je sais je suis sadique mouhahaha lol comme vous avez put le remarquer j'ai décidé de diviser l'Enlèvement en plusieurs parties…soit en 2 ou en 3, tout dépendra du prochain chapitre…Et vous aurez aussi senti que ce chapitre est un peu plus noir et « violent » que les autres, à vrai dire j'avais déjà écris ce chapitre pendant mes vacances mais j'ai pris en compte certaines (bonnes) remarques que l'on m'a faites et j'ai décidé de mettre quelques épreuves sur le chemin de nos tourteraux…Mais que va-t-il se passer, Draco va-t-il sortir vivant de ce funèste épisode ? (car vous me connaissez je suis tout à fait capable de tuer Dray si je pense que c'est « nécessaire » !) Harry pourra-t-il se dépétrer de ses cauchemars ? Quelqu'un va-t-il s'aperçevoir de se qui se passe ? Et surtout qui est Mister-vous-savez-pas-qui le kidnappeur de Dray ?…Mouhahah à suivre au prochain chapitre les amis !_

**_Reviews ! _**

_BizOos_

Lysiane 


	12. L'Enlèvement Partie 2

_Chapitre 12._

L'Enlèvement / Partie 2 

-Alors le prince des serpentard serait-il devenu le larbin ayant trouvé son maître ! _s'esclaffa la voix glaciale derrière moi_

-C'est un piège ! dans les deux cas je suis perdant !

-La vie est un éternel jeu Draco…

-J'ai l'impression de jouer à la roulette russe avec la chance en moins !

-C'est un peu ça…sauf qu'il te reste une issue possible !

-Et laquelle donc ?

-Accepte mes suggestions et tu sortiras d'ici sans encombres !

-Peut-être mais Harry mourra !

-Et alors ? où est le problème Potter est un poids, à la fois pour toi ainsi que pour le monde entier !

-Vous prétendez me connaître, mais en réalité vous ne savez rien de moi…si Harry meurt je ne voit pas l'intérêt de sortir vivant de cette pièce !

-En premier lieu, tu vas comme je te l'ai dit rentrer chez toi en attendant la rentrée…et rejoindre l'armée noire du Lord _dit-il sans tenir compte de ma remarque_

_-_Sûrement pas !

-Ensuite, tu vas te faire une raison et oublier que ce satané Potter à existé. Tu vas te marier avec Miss Parkinson dès ton retour à Poudlard, elle vient d'une famille respectée de Mangemort grâce à cet union tu pourras conserver ton rang.

-C'est ça ouai quand je vois Pansy moi aussi j'ai l'impression d'avoir parkinson je suis secoué de tremblement compulsifs de dégoûts !

-Et enfin tu seras espion au sain de l'ordre pour le Lord.

-C'est tout oh j'ai eu peur, pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'allais devoir faire des trucs graves !

-Tu te croies drôles, ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie Draco…

-Si tu avais un minimum de courage tu me libèrerai que je puisse au moins avoir une chance de me défendre…

-Très bien…_finite incantatem ! _mais ne rêves pas non plus tu restes dans le noir le plus total et dépourvu de magie…

-Mais pas dépourvu d'imagination ! _m'exclamai-je en attrapant un cannif_

Ma mère me l'avait acheté dans le monde moldu afin de me défendre sans magie, depuis je le garde toujours sur moi au cas où. Et pour le moment je me félicite de cette initiative, je le lançais dans la direction de la voix qui n'eut pas le temps de régir mon geste étant trop rapide. J'entends un hurlement de douleur, je l'ai touché, je ne sais guère où mais il est blessé et ça me laisse une chance de m'enfuir c'est déjà ça !

Je m'avance à tâtons le mains en avant, marchant le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas tomber comme un aveugle coursé par un tueur fou.

J'ouvre des portes, fais coulisser des battants mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles n'ouvrent que sur d'autres portes comme un jeu où les obstacles se multiplient à l'infini.

J'ai beau crier personne ne m'entend,

J'ai beau frapper personne ne ressens ma détresse,

J'ai beau vouloir m'en sortit je ne fais que m'enfonce…

Mais où suis-je à la fin !

Peut-être est-ce un labyrinthe ou une mauvaise parodie de ce film moldu Saw…me laisses-t-il partir pour pouvoir mieux me rattraper après ?

Pour le moment ça n'a pas d'importance le seul objectif que j'ai est de rester en vie et qu'Harry le reste également.

Je marche droit devant moi avant de tomber sur la première marche d'un escalier, la sortie est proche !

Mais on me tire en arrière par les cheveux

-Où tu crois aller comme ça, t'as finis le tour du proprio c'est bon on peux y aller ! _me murmure cette voix mais elle est différente il n'y a plus le froid polaire qui y résonne mais plutôt les vibrations de la démence._

C'est à ce moment que je me dis que j'était perdu, que j'allais mourir comme un rat en cage sans même savoir par quelles mains allaient s'échapper mon dernier souffle.

-Je vois que ton choix est fais mon enfant, je ne voulais pas en arriver là c'est autant difficile pour moi que pour toi cette situation mais…

-Difficile pour vous ! je crois rêver c'est moi qui suis dans une position d'aveugle désarmé obligé de s'agenouillé face à un psychopathe de votre genre et c'est pour vous que c'est difficile !

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis…

-A qui la faute !

-A l'auteur bien sûr !

_(**l'auteur :** et oh ne me mêlais pas à vos histoires s'il vous plaît moi je fais que raconter ce qui se passe hein c'est pas ma faute si ta un profil de psychopathe en puissance mon vieux !)_

-Sinon à part ça on fais quoi maintenant ! _demanda Draco_

-Oh je pensais qu'on pourrai se faire une partie d'échec en attendant que Dumby et son armée comprennent que t'as disparu ce qui pourrai malheureusement pour toi durer un bon moment !

-C'est vrai ! Oh chic je suis un as aux échec !

-Mais non abruti je disais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère tu te doutes bien de ce que je vais faire, comme tu veux pas faire ce que je t'ordonne je vais répandre ta cervelle sur le parquet !

-Arf c'est moins drôle d'un coup ! Mais je peux vous demander quelque chose ? considérez ça comme la dernière volonté du condamné…

-Hey on est pas à Melrose Place tu vas pas nous sortir tout ce que t'as jamais osé dire tout ça parce que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour finalement revenir miraculeusement dans la saison suivante !

Je hausse un sourcil

-Non ça a rien à voir, je veux juste savoir qui vous êtes histoire de demander à saint pierre la damnation éternelle pour votre âme une fois en haut !

-Ah c'est que ça j'ai eu peur…bah non je te le dirais pas !

-Pourquoi de toute façon je vais pas vous dénoncer vu que je vais mourir dans peu de temps !

-Je sais bien mais souviens toi que c'est moi le gros méchant de l'histoire si je me met à te faire des confidences sur ton lit de mort je perds de la crédibilité tu comprends !

-Vous êtes horribles !

-Oui je sais c'est ce qu'on me répète depuis ma plus tendre enfance !Bon allez finissons en…ferme les yeux Draco, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix !

Alors que le mystérieux agresseur allait lancer le sort ultime sur un Draco affaibli et marqué par l'angoisse du sort d'Harry une chose incroyable se produisit…

En effet un éclair orangé sortit de la poitrine du blond. La pierre, appelée l'Ambre, montée en pendentif brillait comme une sorte de seconde source de vie frémissante contre sa peau. Elle qui était cachée négligemment sous la chemise verte du garçon se mit à léviter et se retrouva face aux yeux du garçon à terre. L'agresseur eut juste le temps de pousser une exclamation de surprise avant de se retrouver projeté contre le mur voisin avec une force dont même Hagrid aurait incapable de produire. Soudain une douce chaleur envahit tout l'être du jeune homme sauvé alors qu'une phrase résonnait dans sa tête.

« Garde là avec toi, elle te protègera comme je n'aurai pas pus le faire… »

Il se rappela de la voix douce et ferme de sa mère, de son ton convaincu et rassuré. En effet, cette pierre l'avait protégée elle lui avait même sauvé la vie comme aucun des membres de l'ordre conscient n'avait put le faire. Il comprenait maintenant le sens de ce cadeau, sa mère savait. Elle savait tout, elle se doutait qu'on tenterai de le tuer et avait mit en cette pierre orangée toute la force et l'amour quelle possédait afin de veiller sur son fils même à travers les barrières du temps et de l'espace. Des larmes perlaient aux yeux du jeune Malfoy alors que le sort lancé par son attaquant se dissipait peu à peu lui laissant recouvrer la vue…La première chose qu'il aperçut tout d'abord floue puis précisément fut la silhouette de cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal en si peu de temps, enfin ça c'était ce qu'il croyait…Car en effet ils se connaissaient et plus que bien…Cet homme avait en réalité bercé la vie du petit Draco, il l'avait même prit comme modèle pendant un certain temps. Beaucoup de monde le détestaient jusqu'à il y a peu il prenait encore son avis en compte mais maintenant il n'avait plus que de la haine pour lui…

-Rogue…_murmura Draco avant de s'évanouir_

Cet homme qui était son parrain avait finit par devenir son bourreau, ne comprenant et n'acceptant pas sa relation avec Harry il avait pris sa décision il ramènerait son filleul à la raison de grès…ou de force.

« Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie avec ce que tu prends pour un amour alors que ce n'est qu'un stupide coup de sang ! »

Cette phrase faisait écho en Draco lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, tout devenait clair maintenant. Il devait se dépêcher, Harry était toujours sous l'effet de la poudre et donc plongé dans le monde des cauchemars…

Draco s'aperçut qu'il n'était en fait que dans les combles de la batisse, ce qui lui avait apparut comme un labyrinthe se révéla en être un. Son cinglé de parrain préparait son coup depuis des jours et des jours, il y avait tout le matériel du parfait petit malade mental. Au bout d'une heure il trouve enfin le chemin et se rendit droit vers la chambre de son amour.

Celui-ci était secoué de sanglots, de tremblements et hurlait Draco se demandait comment les autres avaient pu ne pas l'entendre…à moins qu'ils n'aient pas voulu l'entendre…

Si ce que son bourreau avait dit était juste il suffisait d'un baiser…d'un amour véritable.

Il savait au plus profond de lui-même que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait le sauver.

Il s'exécuta et le sort fut rompu.

Alors que sa princesse se réveillait Draco se promit de ne plus jamais ouvrir un seul de ces fichus livres de contes…

A Suivre… 

_Alors voilà la seconde et dernière partie de l'enlèvement…j'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous ne me haïssez pas trop ! mdr Qu'en pensez vous ? laissez moi une ptite **review** pour me le dire ! allez soyez sympa !_

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre…

Lysiane.


	13. L'indéfini

Indéfini 

Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement pour scruter le paysage environnent.

-La marmotte se réveille enfin ?

Il eut l'impression que cette voix venait heurter chacune de ses neurones valides, en ce moment une véritable partie de flipper se jouait à l'intérieur de son crâne.

L'image de Draco devint de plus en plus nette jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir les reflets dans ses yeux et son sourcil en l'air.

-C'est terminé ?

Il avait eut plus de mal à prononcer ces deux mots que s'il avait du réciter tout l'alphabet à l'envers, Harry se dit que finalement si, il y avait pire que la gueule de bois.

Je l'observais s'éveiller peu à peu mais je me dis subitement que quelque chose ne collait pas.

-En général les princesses ont de longs cheveux blonds, tellement longs qu'elles manquent de glisser dessus dans les escaliers, un teint parfait même après avoir passé trois semaines à brosser le parquet, et surtout elles n'ont jamais de mal à parler. C'est bien ça le problème quand on y pense. Et sans vouloir te vexer darling tu n'as pas les qualités requises pour avoir ton propre conte alors dépêches-toi de te lever qu'on reprenne le cour de notre vie là où on l'a oublié, quelques chapitres auparavant.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-C'était pitoyable

-Je sais, c'est promis à l'avenir je ne ferai plus de plaisanteries vaseuses pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère _dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front _

-Les enfants, le soleil vient de se lever…

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais je fus stoppé dans mon élan par Harry qui me lançait un regard menaçant

-N'y pense même pas…

Je ravalais donc mon humour post-traumatique, chacun surmonte les épreuves comme il peut, pour découvrir comment Harry avait décider de surmonter cette épreuve : il avait décidé de s'acheter un poisson rouge et de l'appeler Fifi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en sais trop rien mais après tout cela ne fait de mal à personne.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais quelques heures plus tard avec un Harry surexcité sur les bras. Non pas dans ce sens là, l'autre…enfin vous m'avez compris.

Devant son enthousiasme aussi soudain qu'incompréhensible je restais quelque peu muet.

Au bout de trois heures passées à arpenter les rues londoniennes de long en large je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de l'une d'elles. Je levais la tête. Il neigeait. J'eus soudain l'impression que mes problèmes, mes angoisses se diluaient. Les flocons en éphémères soldats de mon salut enneigé nettoyaient chaque pore de mon esprit. Je vis le souvenir de mon père m'assénant ma première gifle tomber au sol en une fine gouttelette bientôt suivie par celui des cris d'agonie de dizaines de personnes aux visages anonymes, de mon père brisant mon premier espoir. S'en suivit une interminable course contre la douleur. Finalement un seul souvenir subsista, un seul qui les résumait tous. Celui pour lequel je me battrai. Celui de ma mère.

Plongé dans mon irréel combat je sursautais lorsque je sentis deux lèvres fraîches venir se poser sur ma tempe et une main gantée effleurer ma joue. Mon regard se posa sur un Harry au regard soucieux, je balayais ses questions d'un signe de tête, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu ma faiblesse il se dépêcha d'exhiber sous mon nez une poche où un petit animal orangé tournait complètement déboussolé.

-Fifi, Draco, Draco, Fifi _dit-il faisant ainsi les présentations_

Je haussais un sourire fasse à la fantaisie de mon petit ami pour finalement éclater d'un rire aussi nerveux que libérateur. Je fixais donc ce nouvel arrivant dans sa vie.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance _articulai-je en fixant le poisson_ Sur ce dépêchons nous avant que ton cher et tendre animal ne finisse en surgelé _dis-je en montrant du bout du doigt un thermomètre accroché à une fenêtre._

Me montrant l'exemple de sa maturité le jeune brun me tira la langue avant de partir d'un air décidé dans la mauvaise direction, ce qu'il mettre plus tard sur le dos de ce cher Fifi qui parlait tellement qu'il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir.

A suivre… 

Oui un chapitre très court je sais.

Mais bon un chapitre est un chapitre non :x

J'espère que vous aurez aimé, cela fait tellement longtemps.

Laissez une petite (ou grande) review si le cœur vous en dit.

Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir.

Lysiane.


End file.
